Lo que significas para mi
by Carol FVargas
Summary: Todos tenemos tesoros que guardamos con recelo sin saber que podemos provocar envidia en los demás. ¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más quieres, Saotome?
1. Capítulo 1

_Les traigo una nueva historia, lamento la demora pero me ha tomado algo de tiempo darle forma a mis ideas, razón por lo que no deben de preocuparse por las actualizaciones, ya que está casi terminada._

 _Sin más que agregar, espero la disfruten, todas las criticas son bienvenidas._

 _Conocen el disclaimer, los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto sin fines de lucro, bla bla bla._

-0-

El tiempo había pasado sin siquiera notarlo, sentía como si fuera ayer cuando vio por primera vez entrar a una chica cargada por un panda a su casa, y sin embargo, ahí estaba hoy, años después, eligiendo el vestido que usaría en la graduación de la preparatoria.

Había escogido un vestido negro que favorecía enormemente su figura: de tirantes con un escote elegante que sin embargo denotaba que había dejado de ser la "pechosplanos" a la que tanto molestaba Ranma, era lo suficientemente corto como para poder admirar en todo su esplendor aquel par de bien trabajadas piernas que poseía, y acentuaba también ese firme y bien definido trasero que la había caracterizado el último año, además llevaba en la cintura un listón que terminaba con un adorno en forma de una preciosa gardenia. Aunque no lo dijera, secretamente pretendía estar bella para cierto chico que solía usar el cabello trenzado, pues aunque no la había invitado al baile aún, no perdía la esperanza de ir con él.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, su relación no había cambiado mucho a pesar del tiempo transcurrido; a veces le parecía ver cierta chispa en esos profundos ojos azules que tanto la enloquecían, algún roce accidental, algún intento de acercamiento, pero no, nada, al parecer solo era imaginación suya. Suspiró algo frustrada, alejó esos pensamientos y se dedicó a elegir el par de zapatos que irían perfectos con aquel hermoso atuendo.

Cuando terminaron las compras, Yuka, Sayuri y Akane salieron del centro comercial felices con los vestidos que usarían en la tan esperada fiesta de graduación.

 ** _-¿Entonces qué, Sayuri? ¿Por fin Daisuke se decidió a invitarte?-_** habló Yuka.

- ** _Ese bobo_** \- respondió apretando la mandíbula – **_cada vez que creo que lo va a hacer, solo se me queda viendo y se da la media vuelta. Si sigue así tendré que aceptar la invitación de Toishi, que ni crea que voy a esperarlo hasta ser anciana-_**

Las chicas rieron ante la ocurrencia.

- ** _La que sí se va a quedar esperando vas a ser tu, querida Akane, si no le das un empujoncito a Ranma_** \- volvió a hablar Yuka.

 ** _-¿Yo?… ¡ni quien quiera ir con ese tonto!-_** replicó fingiendo molestia la aludida.

 ** _-¡Ah! Conque no quieres ir con él… pues entonces tendrás que ir sola al baile… o acaso ¿Algún otro chico te ha invitado a ir?-_** dijo Yuka con algo de burla en la voz.

- ** _Pues… en realidad no. Creo que Gosunkugi lo intentó, pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa empezó a lanzar no sé qué tipo de polvos mágicos que lo dejaron inconsciente en el piso-_**

Nuevamente rieron todas.

 ** _-¿Y sabes por qué nadie te ha invitado?_** – Yuka se acercó para hablarles a sus amigas con aire cómplice- **_Hiroshi me dijo que Ranma amenazó a todos los chicos de la escuela, que si se atrevían a invitarte al baile les rompería todos los huesos de la manera más dolorosa posible._**

La joven Tendo quedó sorprendida con aquella confesión.

 ** _-¿Será posible que…?-_**

- ** _Pero él es tan tímido que yo creo que si no estuviera prometido contigo se quedaría soltero toda su vida_** \- concluyó Sayuri, provocando una nueva oleada de risas.

 ** _-¿Y qué vas a hacer si Ranma no te invita a ir con él?-_** volvieron sobre el tema las chicas.

- ** _De todos modos iré, es la despedida del curso_** \- sonrió satisfecha la chica Tendo.

Continuaron charlando hasta que se separaron para dirigirse cada cual a su hogar.

-0-

-¡ ** _Ya llegué!-_** gritó al ingresar a la casa después de descalzarse.

Tomó el camino hacia su cuarto, encontrándose a Ranma en las escaleras que bajaba "casualmente".

- ** _Ya regresaste. Yo no sé para qué fuiste a comprarte ropa para esa estupidez del baile, seguramente ya todos se dieron cuenta que eres una marimacho bruta y ningún chico te invitará a ir con él-_** soltó burlonamente.

- ** _Fui porque quise hacerlo, además, aunque nadie me invite iré al baile, es la última vez que podré convivir de esa manera con todos los del grupo, es una despedida_** \- dijo totalmente convencida pasando de largo.

Ranma iba a contestarle, más un estridente ruido hizo que se pusiera en alerta, saltó velozmente y tomó a Akane en brazos justo antes de que aparecieran tras una nube de polvo las tres chicas que se ostentaban como sus otras prometidas.

- ** _Airen, Shampoo saber que tú tener baile este sábado y estar dispuesta a ir contigo-_** dijo la china.

- ** _De ninguna manera, mi Ranma-sama solo irá conmigo para envidia de todos los plebeyos-_** continuó hablando la menor de los Kuno.

- ** _Están equivocadas las dos, solo pueden asistir alumnos de la preparatoria Furinkan, pondrán guardias especiales para garantizarlo, por lo que Ranma-chan irá conmigo ¿Verdad?-_** dijo girando para ver al aludido con Akane aún entre sus brazos, lanzándoles una furiosa mirada de reproche.

Al percatarse de la situación comprometedora, Akane se alejó lo más posible del chico al tiempo que le decía

- ** _Por lo que veo a ti no te faltará con quién ir, así que no tienes que preocuparte por mí-_** y se dirigió molesta a su habitación- **_por cierto, llévate a tus noviecitas lejos de aquí, solo vienen a causar molestias_** \- y cerró de un portazo.

Las mujeres se abalanzaron sobre el joven, quién salió cruzando a toda velocidad los tejados evitándolas.

-0-

La semana previa al baile, todo parecía indicar que la ansiada invitación a la fiesta que Akane esperaba por parte de aquel chico de azules ojos nunca llegaría, por lo que ya se había resignado a ir sola; por su lado, el mencionado joven se había asegurado personalmente que todos los varones del salón y del tercer año en general, hubieran entendido que nadie podía invitar a Akane o se las verían con él, sin embargo, tampoco se había atrevido a invitarla… aún.

Reunió todo el valor que poseía y salió en su búsqueda, la encontró asestándole duros golpes al muñeco de entrenamiento con trenza que estaba en el patio.

\- **_Akane… ¿Podría… podría… hablar contigo?-_**

- ** _Claro, dime_** \- suspendió la chica su ejercicio mientras caminaba hacia él.

Una traviesa gota de sudor recorrió desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, perdiéndose en el inicio del escote de su ropa, Ranma la observaba perdidamente hasta que la chica Tendo carraspeó llamando su atención.

 ** _-¿De que quieres hablar?-_**

- ** _¡Ah, si! Pues… verás es sobre el sábado… yo… yo… no tengo planeado ir con nadie… y ya que sé que tú tampoco irás con nadie… y ya que vivimos juntos ¡No! Quise decir en la misma casa, sí, eso… pues, pienso… que nos convendría para regresar juntos… no es que quiera pero es conveniente… el ir… juntos-_** terminó la frase en un susurro mientras su rostro tomaba el color de su camisa.

- ** _Te refieres a… ¿Ir juntos al baile?-_** la chica estaba impactada.

El joven solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

- ** _¿Como… como en una cita? ¿Tú y yo?-_**

La primera reacción de él fue negar rotundamente lo de la cita, sin embargo, al ver el desilusionado gesto de su prometida, tímidamente habló por lo bajo.

- ** _Sí, tu y yo, como en una cita-_**

Aquellos bellos ojos cafés brillaron como tanto le gustaba, la hermosa sonrisa que lo volvía loco apareció en el rostro de la chica e inesperadamente, ella se colgó de su cuello de un salto, la reacción instintiva de él fue rodear con sus brazos la fina cintura, mas luego aquello se convirtió en un tierno abrazo.

- ** _Sí_** \- susurró con la voz vibrándole de emoción. – **_Claro que sí-_**

El momento era tan mágico que no se percataron que unos rabiosos ojos femeninos los observaban, pronto sabrían que una mujer despechada es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-0-

El día del baile, habían pasado horas que Akane se había bañado y el resto del tiempo la había pasado encerrada en su habitación; a su vez, Ranma había tomado un rápido baño y ahora se estaba vistiendo, su madre le había ayudado a elegir un elegante traje negro adornado por un moño azul que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos, ahora era solo cuestión de esperar.

El chico nunca se había caracterizado por ser paciente, así que después de que estuvo listo, tardó solo un par de minutos y tocó la puerta del cuarto de Akane.

 ** _-¡Vamos, Akane! ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tardar? Si no te apuras llegaremos solo a limpiar el sal…-_**

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejando al chico boquiabierto por la visión ante él, ahí estaba Akane Tendo, con ese vestido oscuro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y los tacones que acentuaban sus perfectas piernas, usaba un ligero maquillaje en el rostro que solo acentuaba sus delicados rasgos femeninos y el cabello ligeramente recogido hacia un lado con una fina peineta de pedrería que solo acrecentaba su belleza.

- ** _Disculpa la tardanza, estaba buscando un collar que combinara pero ninguno me gustó, solo perdí el tiempo-_** dijo algo turbada la mujer ante la penetrante mirada de su prometido.

- ** _Yo… yo creo que puedo ayudarte con eso… pensaba dártelo más tarde pero…-_** dijo el joven mientras sacaba una pequeña caja del bolsillo interior de su saco- **_No te emociones, en realidad no es para tanto, es solo un pequeño detalle_** -

Los ojos de la chica brillaron emocionados al abrir el paquete, era una delicada cadena con un dije plateado en forma de gardenia con una perla en el centro.

- ** _Esta precioso… muchas gracias. ¿Podrías ponérmela?-_** dijo mientras se giraba ofreciéndole el níveo cuello al guerrero.

Con cierta torpeza, Ranma tomó el collar entre sus dedos y procedió a colocarlo, no pudo evitar rozar la suave piel de la mujer, provocando en ambos que una corriente eléctrica los recorriera de pies a cabeza.

 ** _-¿Cómo supiste que combinaría con…?-_** le interrogó ella.

- ** _Es una flor hermosa, va contigo_** \- repuso inmediatamente el chico.

Una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción se asomó a los labios femeninos, veladamente el apuesto varón le había dicho hermosa.

-0-

Salieron del hogar no sin antes pasar por las ya tan conocidas y vergonzosas escenas y comentarios de sus familias, que solo hicieron que se apresuraran en la huida, provocando que a los pocos metros la chica Tendo tropezara, evitando caer solo debido a la intervención del guapo muchacho que caminaba a su lado.

- ** _Eres muy torpe, si ya sabes que no puedes caminar con tacones no te los hubieras puesto-_** comentó el chico provocando el enojo de la mujer, más antes de que pudiera hacer algo, continuó- **_aunque te quedan muy bien_**.

Ella se sonrojó notoriamente, lo que no pasó desapercibido para él, llenándolo de satisfacción el que provocará esa reacción en ella; aprovechó el momento para colocar el brazo femenino por debajo del de él.

- ** _Caminemos así para evitar que te caigas antes de llegar, torpe_** -

Tan impresionada estaba la mujer que no alcanzó a responder el insulto, solo se dejó llevar por ese varonil hombre disfrutando su cercanía.

Llegaron a la fiesta causando gran revuelo, tanto por haber llegado juntos como por lo apuestos que se veían ambos. Intentaron comportarse y no hacer caso de los cuchicheos, se dirigieron a la mesa con sus amigos y comenzaron a disfrutar de la velada.

La noche estaba pasando sin mayores contratiempos hasta que una embriagada Ukyo se acercó tambaleando a la mesa; en cuanto llegó notó la hermosa joya que Akane ostentaba en su cuello.

 ** _-¡Vasha que buonito coshar, Akane! ¿Quién te lo dio?-_** intentó decir.

- ** _No es de tu incumbencia_** \- contestó Ranma molesto.

 ** _-¡Ran-shan! Qué gushto verrrte. Vamosh a bailarrrr ¿Shi?-_** le dijo cambiando su atención a este mientras se repegaba al chico.

- ** _Ukyo, has estado bebiendo_** \- dijo algo molesto el joven.

- ** _Sholo un poquitito, Kikujiro me invitó sholo poquito-_** la joven Kuonji hacía gestos bastante cómicos.

 ** _-¿Kikujiro?-_** enarcó las cejas el joven Saotome.

- ** _Shi, como no me invitashte al baile ashepté shu invitación_** \- respondió con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

- ** _Kikujiro no es una buena influencia_** \- intervino la chica Tendo- **_era capitán del equipo de Kenpo, pero se metió en líos con pandillas y lo expulsaron, apenas y le dejaron quedarse en la escuela por las influencias de su padre-_** lo que no dijo la chica fue que estuvo obsesionado con ella hasta antes de que Ranma llegará a la escuela.

- ** _Buenas noches, disculpen a mi pareja, parece que se escabulló de mi vista un momento… Hola, Akane-_** se hizo presente el mencionado muchacho.

- ** _Hola, Kikujiro-_** contestó la aludida con cierta molestia en su voz.

- ** _Bueno, si me permiten. Ukyo, ven a bailar conmigo anda-_** dijo el recién llegado mientras cargaba ligeramente a la chica cocinera y la juntaba lascivamente a su cuerpo.

- ** _No me parece correcto…-_** comenzó hablando Ranma mientras apretaba los puños y no les quitaba la vista de encima.

- ** _Será mejor que lleves a Ukyo a su casa, Ranma_** \- le sacó de sus pensamientos Akane – **_está en mal estado y no me gustaría que Kikujiro se aprovechara de eso._**

Él solo asintió mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

- ** _Akane, espérame por favor, regresaré por ti, hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte-_** pronunció al girar el rostro para hablarle en el oído a la chica, causándole una tremenda turbación.

La chica del cabello corto observó la escena donde su prometido intentaba llevarse a Ukyo para desagrado de su pareja, armándose un pequeño altercado entre ambos que amenazaba con hacer terminar mal el baile, por lo que decidió intervenir para que prevaleciera la paz. Se acercó y tocó en el hombro a Kikujiro, quién inmediatamente cambió el gesto amenazante que tenía por uno triunfal al ver a quien solicitaba su atención, no pasando esto desapercibido para el guerrero Saotome.

 ** _-¿No prefieres bailar conmigo?-_** dijo Akane viéndolo con ojos dulces.

- ** _Siendo así, acepto gustoso_** \- contestó el interpelado mientras soltaba despectivamente a Ukyo y la tomaba a ella posesivamente por la cintura.

El joven de cabello trenzado iba a írsele encima, más con un gesto Akane lo detuvo y le indico que se fuera, brindándole una sonrisa cómplice en la que le decía que estaría bien. Ranma se fue a disgusto, pero le preocupaba el estado de su amiga y sabía muy en el fondo que Akane podría romperle la cara a ese tipo con una sola mano y en tacones si se lo proponía.

Se dirigió con Ukyo a cuestas hacia el Ucchan, sentía la apremiante necesidad de regresar pronto al baile como había prometido, por lo que no perdió tiempo en buscar las llaves, prefirió trepar por el tejado y entrar directamente a la habitación de la chica; una vez dentro, depositó a la joven propietaria del restaurante sobre su cama, ésta se despejó y le habló.

- ** _Ran-chan ¿Por qué?-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué qué, Ukyo?_** \- aún se tomó el tiempo de contestarle.

 ** _-¿Por qué… la prefieres a ella? ¿Por qué no me amas a mi?-_** dijo entre suspiros.

- ** _Yo… no lo sé_** \- soltó al fin.

- ** _Soy más bonita, mejor cocinera, más amable… y te amo… ¿Por qué?-_** insistió sollozando levemente- **_¡Mírame!-_**

En el momento que él se giró se dio cuenta que ella había deslizado la parte superior de su vestido.

 ** _-¿Pero qué…?-_** intentó argumentar, más ella fue más rápida y ya había acercado el rostro masculino al de ella con la intención de besarlo.

Él intentó quitársela de encima, más no quería lastimarla, por lo que sólo le sujetó las muñecas y la alejó. Ella al sentirse rechazada comenzó a llorar lastimeramente, haciendo que él se sintiera culpable.

- ** _No, U-chan, no te pongas así, por favor_** \- intentaba consolarla sin éxito.

Ukyo detuvo su llanto y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

- ** _Esta bien, admito cuando me han derrotado, pero… hay algo que quiero pedirte… una última cosa antes de resignarme para siempre.-_**

Él la miró intrigado.

- ** _Bésame y di que me amas_** \- El chico le devolvió una mirada escandalizada- **_es todo lo que pido, solo eso, y te prometo que nunca más volveré a insistir en el tema del compromiso, seremos solo amigos._**

Ranma comenzó a dudar, más ella insistió para convencerlo.

- ** _Solo sería una vez, nadie tiene que saberlo, es un precio muy pequeño por quitarte una molestia de encima ¿No crees?_** – él quiso refutar más ella continuó- **_será un beso, solo eso, te olvidarás de mi y podrás ser feliz con ella._**

Dudó todavía un poco, más era una oferta bastante buena, además, nadie lo sabría.

- ** _De acuerdo, pero solo uno y nadie nunca lo sabrá, ¡jamás!, Entonces dejaras de insistir sobre lo del compromiso y nos dejaras en paz ¿De acuerdo?-_** amenazó el chico.

- ** _Por mi honor. Pero tiene que parecer verdadero, real, como si… como si… me amarás-_** dijo en un susurro lo último.

Ranma la veía con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, estaba a punto de retractarse y ella lo notó, por lo que insistió.

- ** _Vamos, es lo último que te pido… por solo una vez en tu vida, hazme sentir amada, solo será está vez. Solo hoy, solo nosotros, nadie lo sabrá… es un pequeño precio por tu felicidad a su lado._** – sonaba bastante convincente la mujer.

- ** _De acuerdo ¿cómo quieres que sea?-_** respondió él con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

- ** _Cuando te bese ¿Podrías… decir que me amas?-_**

- ** _Pero…-_**

 ** _-Soló está vez, solo una, por favor, solo una-_** dijo rogando ella.

Él todavía dudó, pero al ver así a su amiga, tan frágil, tan suplicante, le ablandó el corazón.

- ** _Esta bien, pero recuerda nuestro trato_** -

Ukyo asintió emocionada y acercó lentamente su cuerpo semi desnudo a él, al notar que no respondía, tomó las manos masculinas y las colocó alrededor de su cintura, cerró la distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y lo besó, intentó en ese acto demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y significaba para ella, más no obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba, así que suspiró y pronunció:

- ** _Te amo, Ranma_** \- se quedó a la expectativa.

Después de una pausa, recordó su trato y pronunció sin mucha emoción.

- ** _Yo también te amo, Ukyo-_**

Ella sonrió satisfecha y se recargó en el pecho de él.

- ** _Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, nunca olvidaré esto-_**

Se quedó ahí un minuto más, hasta que él se apartó.

- ** _Tengo que irme, me está esperando_** \- habló esquivando el rostro de la mujer.

- ** _Lo sé-_** dijo ella con tristeza- **_supongo que esta es la despedida… Ran-chan… gracias de nuevo-_**

Él solo asintió con la cabeza y ocultó sus ojos tras su flequillo, se sentía el traidor más vil del mundo, pero si así lograba que Ukyo los dejara en paz había valido la pena. No se despidió, salto de nuevo por la ventana y corrió en dirección del baile.

-0-

En la fiesta, Akane bailaba con Kikujiro, quién se obstinada en mantenerla pegada a él, obteniendo por respuesta que cada dos por tres ella le propinara un pisotón o un velado codazo.

- ** _Que agradable recordar viejos tiempos ¿Cierto, querida?-_**

 ** _-¿Cuáles viejos tiempos? ¿En los que te propinaba una golpiza diario porque no entendías un no por respuesta?-_**

- ** _Recuerdo que estabas loca por mí-_**

 ** _-Creo que te falla la memoria, "querido"-_** dijo sarcástica la chica mientras disimuladamente se deshacía de él.

- ** _Tú noviecito ya se tardó… debe estar ocupándose de su "amiga"_** \- dijo a modo de intriga- **_tú eres la única de toda la escuela que sigue creyendo que entre ellos solo hay una inocente amistad_** -

 ** _-¿Qué quieres decir?-_** había picado el anzuelo.

 _- **Pues que pasa demasiado tiempo con ella ¿No te habías dado cuenta?. Él es un hombre joven, con ciertas necesidades**_ – Dijo con cizaña- **_y por como te conozco supongo que CONTIGO no han pasado de tomarse de la mano ¿No?-_**

- ** _No sé a dónde quieres llegar con esto_** \- contestó ya molesta la mujercita.

- ** _Vamos, Akane, no puedes ser tan tonta. Ranma y Ukyo tiene mucho que tienen una relación a tus espaldas… Yo solo vine hoy con ella porque obviamente Ranma no podía invitarla al baile sin que sospecharas, pero apuesto que le prometió que hoy pasaría algo especial entre ellos.-_** Akane solo lo veía cada vez más enojada- **_claro que si no me crees, hay un modo de confirmarlo_**.

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres?-_** dijo tímidamente ella.

- ** _Lo que acaba de pasar solo fue una pantomima, el pretexto perfecto para pasar la mágica noche de la graduación juntos sin que te opusieras ¿por qué crees que está tardando tanto?-_** hizo una pausa esperando la reacción de ella- **pero si quieres, yo te puedo llevar para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.**

La chica Tendo estaba dudosa, no quería desconfiar de Ranma, pero todo lo que Kikujiro decía coincidía a la perfección con su versión de la historia; antes de que ella afirmara o negara la propuesta, él la tomó de la mano y se la llevó fuera ante los atónitos ojos de sus amigos.

-0-

Se dirigieron a la casa de Ukyo, cuando llegaron vieron la luz del cuarto de ella encendida.

- ** _¿Ves? Ya están en casa, y por lo que se ve llevan rato ahí-_** dijo el hombre – **_ahora que si no me crees, podemos subir a comprobarlo-._**

Ella dudó aún, pero él nuevamente se adelantó a su reacción y de un saltó subió con la chica a la ventana, cuidando de que quedaran ocultos en las sombras pero que pudieran ver toda la escena.

Lo que observó la dejo en shock, ahí estaba su prometido con Ukyo desnuda entre sus brazos, besándola, sin embargo, lo peor fue lo que después escuchó.

 ** _-Te amo, Ranma-_**

 ** _-Yo también te amo, Ukyo-_**

 ** _-Gracias por pasar la noche conmigo, nunca olvidaré esto-_**

No pudo seguir viendo, descendió de su posición y corrió desesperadamente por las calles, llevaba las manos cubriendo su boca intentando acallar los gritos que luchaban por salir de su alma, las lágrimas corrían gruesas por sus mejillas, su corazón se había partido.

Sus pies la llevaron a la entrada de su casa, el único lugar donde se sentía segura, sigilosamente entró y ascendió a su cuarto, ahí estaría bien y resguardada, pero el intenso dolor que sentía en el pecho no se iba, al contrario, crecía al obstinarse su mente en rememorar todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos junto a su prometido en ese cuarto, él estaba en todo. Llevó su mano a su cuello y tentó el collar que aún usaba, se lo arrancó violentamente y la tiró con furia al piso.

 ** _-¡Soy una tonta, una tonta! Tan ciega estaba que nunca me di cuenta de la verdad… él ama a Ukyo-_** dijo tristemente mientras se echaba a llorar desconsolada.

Después de unos minutos se tranquilizó, más no podía pasar más tiempo ahí, no con todo recordándoselo. Tomó su mochila de viaje y empacó lo mejor que pudo, garabateó unas cuantas líneas en una hoja de papel que dobló y dejó en su escritorio.

Salió como estaba, con su elegante vestido negro y sus tacones, no tenía tiempo de cambiarse, necesitaba irse, necesitaba librarse de todo.

- ** _Adiós, Ranma_** \- dijo quedamente- **_no voy a obligarte a quedarte a mi lado solo por compromiso, de corazón espero, que seas feliz._**

En la penumbra de la noche se veía a una chica con una enorme maleta a cuestas que se alejaba velozmente del Dojo Tendo.


	2. Capítulo 2 (07-01 08:07:47)

-0-

En otro lado de la ciudad, el chico de ojos azules arribó al salón de la graduación, buscó con la mirada a la dueña de sus pensamientos, al no encontrarla se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos para preguntarles por ella.

- ** _Akane tiene rato que se fue_** \- le respondieron dubitativas las chicas.

 ** _-¡No puede ser!-_** bufó el muchacho- **_¿no les dijo nada?-_**

Las chicas se vieron temerosas entre sí, al percatarse él las enfrentó.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa?¡vamos, hablen!-_**

 ** _-Es que… Akane se fue con Kikujiro. Pero Ranma, hay algo que debes saber antes… Él… él… él siempre ha estado enamorado de ella-_**

La furia estaba inundando al joven, ¿cómo pudo haber permitido que se quedará con él? ¿por qué bajó la guardia? Si no se hubiera entretenido tanto tiempo con Ukyo la hubiera alcanzado; se dirigió a la puerta a tiempo para ver entrar a Kikujiro, lo tomó de las solapas del saco y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

 ** _-¿Dónde está Akane?-_** escupió rabioso.

- ** _¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más quieres, Saotome?-_** decía mientras reía burlonamente.

Ranma no soportó más y le soltó un golpe terrible que hizo volar por los aires al otro. Al instante, ya estaba el menor de los Saotome a su lado levantándolo del piso con violencia.

 ** _-Te irá peor si no respondes, dime ¿dónde está Akane?-_**

 ** _-Eres un idiota por dejarla sola, lo bueno es que me tenía a mi para cuidarla-_** siguió burlándose Kikujiro.

Sintió como su boca se llenaba de sangre después de recibir un segundo golpe del joven de ojos azules, la escupió despectivo y contestó.

- ** _Llevé a tu noviecita a su casa, estúpido_** \- mintió bastante bien.

Ranma lo fulminó con la mirada, salió furioso y se dirigió al Dojo; al principio su andar fue veloz, más conforme lo iba pensando disminuyó el paso, seguramente ella estaría furiosa con él por haberse tardado tanto, además, se sentía demasiado culpable por lo sucedido en el Ucchan como para poder verla a los ojos y fingir que no había pasado nada.

Llegó sigilosamente a su hogar, miró hacia la habitación de su prometida y la luz estaba encendida, signo de que ella estaba ahí, lo dudó todavía pero al fin se decidió, subió al tejado y tocó la ventana, como esperaba, no hubo respuesta.

- ** _Akane, perdóname, por favor_** -

Silencio.

- ** _Sé que estás molesta, no fue mi intención-_**

Silencio.

- ** _Solo quería que supieras que… ya estoy en casa-_** dijo por último y se retiró, mañana tal vez estaría más calmada y podrían hablar.

Trepó al techo de la habitación de ella y se quedó ahí todavía un rato, serenándose admirando el fulgor de las estrellas. El silencio de la noche acalló lo suficiente su conciencia como para que pudiera conciliar el sueño, se retiró a su habitación y sin desvestirse se tiró sobre su futón, mañana sería un largo día.

-0-

La casa recibió el día con un alboroto inusual, Soun Tendo entró intempestivamente a la habitación de Ranma para tomarlo por la ropa mientras lo sacudía al tiempo que lloraba y gritaba.

 ** _-¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Mi bebé, mi pobre bebé! ¡Seguramente todo es tu culpa! ¡Responde! ¿dónde está?-_**

Sus aún dormidas neuronas no alcanzaban a comprender qué era lo que pasaba, hasta que la iluminación le llegó.

 ** _-¿Akane? ¿Dónde está Akane?-_** dijo al tiempo que él sujetaba por el traje a su "suegro" y lo agitaba igualmente.

Desde la puerta, Nabiki contestó.

- ** _Ella se fue desde anoche_** -

- ** _¿¡Qué?!-_** gritó el muchacho pasando a un lado de ella corriendo en dirección al cuarto de su prometida para verificar lo que le habían dicho.

Quiso creer que se trataba de un mal entendido, que probablemente había sido secuestrada y que necesitaba de él para salvarla, más al llegar y abrir el armario notó inmediatamente la ausencia de mucha ropa y de la mochila de viaje.

- ** _Te dije-_** volvió a escucharse la voz de Nabiki- **_además, dejó una nota_** \- y le extendió una carta.

 _"Familia:_

 _Mediante esta carta les expreso la disolución del compromiso con Ranma. Es una decisión propia por lo que le devuelvo su palabra, no tiene ninguna obligación ni daño que resarcir._

 _Sé que lo más adecuado era decirles de frente acerca de mi resolución, pero en este momento me es imposible hacerlo dado que tuve que salir de improviso de viaje. No se preocupen por mi, en cuanto pueda les llamaré._

 _Por favor, díganle que le deseo que sea feliz._

 _Con amor,_

 _Akane Tendo"_

Al terminar de leer, las manos de Ranma temblaban ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Miró a su ex-cuñada con la incertidumbre en su mirada, encontrando solo una fría expresión; de repente, vio algo tirado en el piso, lo recogió y observó que era la joya que le había obsequiado la noche anterior, estaba rota la cadena como si la hubieran jalado, la guardo en su bolsillo y salió por la ventana a la velocidad del rayo.

 ** _-¡Akane! ¡Akane!-_** se escuchaba al joven gritar por toda la ciudad.

Fue a buscarla a todos los lugares posibles: a la clínica de Tofu, al río, al Instituto, a la plaza, incluso fue al Neko-Haten, pero no había rastro de ella, parecía que la tierra se la había tragado. Hizo memoria y trato de localizar a Kikujiro, tampoco pudo encontrarlo, nadie sabía nada de él, entonces recordó _-¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más quieres, Saotome?-_ le había dicho, solo ahora cobraban sentido esas palabras.

Regresó a casa aún con la esperanza de que ella hubiera retornado, topándose con la realidad de su ausencia.

Subió velozmente a su cuarto, metió cuanto pudo en su propia mochila de viaje y se presentó en la estancia.

- ** _Iré a buscarla_** \- dijo con sus cosas al hombro.

- ** _Pero, hijo, no sabemos donde pueda estar_** \- pronunció Nodoka con ojos tristes.

 ** _-¡No me importa! ¡La encontraré!_** \- gritó furioso, más al darse cuenta de su actuar cambio la actitud- **_Discúlpame, mamá, es solo que…-_**

- ** _Todos estamos preocupados por ella, pero debemos pensar con claridad-_** intervino la mediana de las hermanas Tendo- **_No pudo haberse ido a ninguna ciudad grande, pues aunque tenía dinero ahorrado, no le alcanzaría para solventar su estancia mas de 2 o 3 días, y por lo que se leía en la carta, piensa estar más tiempo que eso… algún destino turístico también está descartado por la misma razón. Lo único que nos queda pensar es que haya ido al bosque o a las montañas, pero es demasiado miedosa para irse sola y acampar… a menos que no se haya ido sola, lo que podría explicar el por qué rompió al compromiso tan abruptamente_** \- al escuchar esa idea Ranma apretaba los puños de coraje recordando a Kikujiro.

 ** _-¡Nabiki! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?-_** le reprendió su hermana mayor.

- ** _Aunque está tan estúpidamente enamorada de Ranma que dudo que sea capaz de eso_** – continuó hablando para sí misma mientras el aludido se sonrojaba furiosamente- **_tiene que ser un lugar al que crea que jamás la irá a buscar…_** \- continuaba cavilando mientras escrutaba al muchacho- **_que la haga sentir reconfortada y segura… y sobre todo que le traiga recuerdos felices… ¡Lo tengo! Kasumi, ¿recuerdas a la señora Kyoko?-_**

 ** _-¡Por supuesto! Era nuestra vecina y Akane la quería mucho, fue de las pocas personas que pudieron reconfortarla después de la muerte de mamá, pero ella se mudó hace más de 5 años ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí?-_**

 ** _-Pues hasta donde sé, Akane sigue en contacto con ella por correo y siempre le dijo que era bienvenida a visitarla cuando quisiera-_**

 ** _-¿Realmente crees que haya ido allá? Es un viaje muy largo-_** decía preocupada Kasumi.

- ** _Estoy segura-_** afirmó la hermana con gesto decidido.

- ** _Si ya sabes dónde está ¿por qué tardas tanto en decirlo? ¡Suéltalo ya! Así podré salir de inmediato-_** le urgía Ranma a la chica Tendo.

Las hermanas intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, la que se animó a hablar fue la mayor.

- ** _Akane se fue a Aoshima-_**

 ** _-¡Listo! Tanto lío para eso, ahora mismo salgo para allá-_** dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor la mochila al hombro.

- ** _Dudo mucho que quieras ir, cuñadito, perdón, ex-cuñadito_** \- repuso Nabiki sarcásticamente.

- ** _Si Akane está allá, allá iré por ella-_** contestó algo molesto el chico por la burla.

- ** _Como se nota que no sabes nada de la geografía de tu país ni de su turismo-_** soltó la mujer ante un cada vez más molesto joven- **_Aoshima es conocida como la isla de los gatos-_**

De solo escuchar esa palabra, Ranma sintió que un rayo lo había atravesado.

El sonido del teléfono llamando lo sacó de su estupor, corrió antes que todos hasta el aparato y lo descolgó con ansiedad.

 ** _-¿Bueno? –_**

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo un largo silencio hasta que una conocida voz habló en tono triste.

- ** _Soy Akane, solo llamé para avisarles que estoy bien, no deben preocuparse…-_**

- ** _¡¿Acaso eres tonta?! ¡¿Cómo diablos esperas que no nos preocupemos si te escapas a mitad de la noche sin dar explicaciones…?!-_** comenzó a gritar el impaciente guerrero.

 ** _-¡No soy tonta! Les dejé una nota dónde les puse que llamaría para avisar que estoy bien…-_** subió el tono de voz la chica.

 ** _-¡¿Y crees que eso es suficiente, niña boba?! En primer lugar ¿por qué rompiste el compromiso? ¿Por qué te fuiste?-_** dijo lo último bastante alterado.

- ** _Solo una razón tengo, Ranma, es para que puedas ser feliz-_** apenas se le escuchaba por el auricular.

- ** _Pero…-_**

- ** _Debo irme, por favor, avísales que estoy bien-_** alcanzó a decir antes de que los sollozos se apoderaran de ella y colgó.

Ranma se quedó escuchando el vacío al otro lado de la línea, intentando pensar en qué era lo que había pasado. La familia no quiso preguntar mucho, ya que debido a los gritos habían podido escuchar casi toda la conversación, y aunque no habían hablado con Akane, sabían que lo importante era que estaba bien, al menos físicamente.

Al fin, el joven dejó el auricular en su lugar y se dirigió a las hermanas Tendo.

- ** _Nabiki, necesito un préstamo. Kasumi ¿Podrías prepararme unas viandas? Parece que mi viaje será largo_** \- la determinación en su mirada no dejaba lugar a la negativa.

-0-

Mientras tanto, en el puerto de la isla de Aoshima, una joven con el corazón destrozado lloraba sin consuelo mientras sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el tranquilo mar, sin sospechar que la oscura figura que la observaba desde hacía rato se estaba acercando.

 ** _-¿Akane?-_** expresó una voz conocida.

La chica intentó secarse el rostro antes de encarar a aquel que le llamaba.

 ** _-¿Ryoga? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_**

 ** _-Creo que por fin llegué a Nerima-_**

 ** _-No, Ryoga, estamos en Aoshima-_** el despiste de su amigo le hizo sonreír.

 ** _-¡Vaya! Entonces parece ser que los dioses me enviaron para estar contigo hoy-_** pronunció al mirar aquellos tristes ojos que tanto amaba aún.

La joven no soportó más y se lanzó a sus brazos, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, él le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y con la otra la abrazó intentando reconfortarla. Transcurridos unos minutos, parecía que la chica comenzaba a calmarse y se separó lentamente del joven.

 ** _-Creo que ya estás más tranquila, así que… Ahora dime qué te hizo el idiota de Saotome-_**

 ** _-¿Por qué… por qué piensas eso?-_** respondió quedamente la mujer.

- ** _Te conozco, Akane, y sé que el único capaz de lastimarte de ese modo es el engreído ese_** \- dijo en tono molesto el chico.

- ** _¿Tan predecible soy?_** – rio tristemente- **_pero no puedo negarlo, tienes razón… rompí el compromiso con Ranma-_**

Una mezcla de alegría y tristeza se juntó en el corazón del joven.

- ** _Lo vi con Ukyo_** \- continuaba el relato la chica- **_él la ama, así que no pienso ser un estorbo en su camino._**

- ** _Pero… tú lo amas_** \- afirmó él, guardando la esperanza muy en el fondo de que ella lo contradijera.

 ** _-...Sí… Y es por eso que no voy a obligarlo a quedarse a mi lado… quiero que sea feliz-_** las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- **_así que dejé una carta y escapé de casa al único lugar que sé que nunca vendría a buscarme. Aquí tengo una amiga que me recibió con los brazos abiertos… Gracias por escucharme, Ryoga, ahora debo irme, salí solo un momento, mi amiga se preocupará-_**

 ** _-Te llevaré con ella-_** contestó él dispuesto a seguirla por las calles de aquel pequeño poblado.

-0-

Cuando llegaron a la casa, la señora Kyoko estaba en la puerta para recibirlos.

 ** _-Akane, que bueno que llegas, y veo que ya hiciste amigos, aunque no te me haces conocido, jovencito_** \- dijo mirando atentamente a Ryoga.

- ** _Es un viejo amigo, tía Kyoko, se llama Ryoga, lo encontré por casualidad e insistió en acompañarme_** \- dijo Akane lo más animada que pudo.

- ** _Ya decía yo que no lo había visto antes. Y dime, jovencito, ¿Dónde te estás quedando?-_**

 ** _-Yo… bueno… en realidad… traigo mi casa de campaña, solo es cuestión de encontrar un buen lugar y…-_**

 ** _-¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no, ningún amigo de mi querida Akane se quedará a la intemperie, así que pasen, en un momento te preparo la habitación de invitados.-_** dijo la mujer ingresando a la casa sin dar tiempo a ninguna réplica, por lo que ambos jóvenes la siguieron al interior del hogar.

-0-

El menor de los Saotome no había podido dormir, se la había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto ¿Por qué Akane había decidido romper el compromiso tan de repente? ¿Sería posible que haya presenciado lo que pasó con Ukyo? No, eso no podía ser, ella no estaba ahí. La incertidumbre no lo dejaba en paz, necesitaba hablar con ella, la necesitaba a ella.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar del terror que le producía la sola idea de encontrarse con alguno de los felinos que habitaban ahí, un joven de cabello azabache se acercaba a la isla de Aoshima. Una vez que llegó, reunió todo el valor que poseía y se dirigió decidido a encontrar a la señora Kyoko, no sería difícil preguntar por ella en una isla de apenas 20 pobladores, lo complicado sería mantener el dominio sobre sí mismo.

-0-

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Kyoko, ya se encontraban ante la mesa del desayuno una melancólica jovencita y su amigo junto con su anfitriona.

- ** _Tía Kyoko, muchas gracias por todo y disculpa todas las molestias que te he dado-_** se excusaba Akane.

- ** _Mi amada niña, no necesitas pedir disculpas, estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido, hacía tanto que no te veía, y como te darás cuenta, aquí no hay muchos con quién convivir tan estrechamente, además, las manos extras siempre serán bien recibidas_** \- una dulce sonrisa comprensiva adornaba el rostro de la anciana, que ya había hablado con Akane de su pena y le entristecía verla así. – **_En fin, es hora de irnos, esos gatos no se van a alimentar solos._**

 ** _-¡Sí!-_** contestaron animadamente los jóvenes que habían aceptado gustosos ayudar a la señora Kyoko a atender a los habitantes felinos del lugar.

-0-

Era temprano, había abordado el primer ferry y ahora se encontraba a escasos 30 metros de atracar, desde esa distancia podía distinguir perfectamente el muelle que se encontraba lleno desde esa hora de gatos esperando a los turistas que les daban siempre algún premio, se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos en un vano intento de dominar sus crispados nervios.

- ** _Es por ella, es por ella, tengo que hacerlo por ella_** \- se repetía una y otra vez el joven de la trenza para darse valor.

Una vez que la embarcación llegó y puso un pie en tierra firme, los gatos comenzaron a rodearlo, restregando sus peludos cuerpos a sus piernas, exigiendo de su atención; ya no pudo más, fue tal su terror que comenzó a reír histéricamente, petrificado en su lugar entró en neko-ken. Salió corriendo en persecución de algunos de los que creía sus congéneres, armando una gran trifulca gatuna que causó gran revuelo entre los humanos.

La señora Kyoko, Ryoga y Akane estaban por llegar al puerto cuando un viejecillo los interceptó.

- ** _Buenos días, Kyoko. Si vas a alimentar a los gatos será mejor que te esperes ya que hay un gran alboroto en el muelle. Un chico extraño que llegó en el primer ferry comenzó a perseguirlos mientras andaba a cuatro patas y maullaba, no han podido controlarlo.-_**

Esas palabras lograron sacar a Akane de su ensueño.

 ** _-¿Será posible que…?-_** no terminó la oración y salió velozmente en dirección al puerto, siendo seguida de cerca por el joven de la bandana.

Cuando llegó pudo observar a un aterrorizado Ranma en estado neko arriba de un árbol, lanzando zarpazos a todos los que intentaban acercarse, simulando tener el lomo erizado y dispuesto a atacar a la mínima provocación. Se abrió paso entre la multitud.

- ** _Ven, gatito, gatito, ven-_** comenzó a llamarlo dulcemente.

El hombre-gato, en cuanto reconoció la voz de su protectora, se lanzó encima de ella, llenándola de mimos y ronroneando sonoramente en símbolo de felicidad. Akane comenzó a acariciarle delicadamente la cabeza.

- ** _¿Pero que haces aquí?-_** preguntó más para sí misma, pues sabía que el gato humano no le respondería- **_ahora dime ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?-_**

Ryoga veía la escena con tristeza, sabía cuánto le dolía a la chica la presencia de su ex-prometido y sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, salvándolo una vez más a pesar de su roto corazón.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería regresar a la casa de su anfitriona, pues si Ranma lograba recuperarse del neko-ken en el lugar en el que estaban, inmediatamente volvería a ese estado al verse nuevamente rodeado de gatos. La señora Kyoko les dio sus llaves para que pudieran entrar libremente mientras ella terminaba sus diligencias pendientes, por lo que Ryoga y Akane caminaron hacia la casa siendo seguidos por un felino/hombre que no dejaba andar con tranquilidad a la chica al estarse restregando continuamente en sus piernas.

Una vez llegados, se instalaron en la sala de estar, brincando inmediatamente Ranma a las piernas de la mujer, mientras se acurrucaba no dejaba de ver a Ryoga con cierto aire de desconfianza, dispuesto a atacar si en algún momento intentaba acercarse a su ama.

 ** _-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?-_** le preguntaba cariñosamente la joven mientras acariciaba su espalda- **_¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? Vine con la firme creencia de que jamás me buscarías y aquí estás ¿Así como voy a olvidarte?-_** dijo lo último mientras las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro, recibiendo por respuesta un insistente ronroneo.

-0-

Habían pasado ya dos días y el joven de cabello trenzado no podía dejar el estado neko, pues al ser Kyoko quien alimentaba a los gatos, estos siempre la buscaban y rodeaban, por lo que en cuanto Ranma recuperaba la conciencia lo primero que veía eran gatos e inmediatamente regresaba al neko-ken. Por otro lado, Akane comenzó a pensar que estaba abusando de su querida amiga, pues ya no solo la había recibido a ella, si no también a Ryoga y a Ranma, definitivamente no quería ser una molestia, por lo que creyó que lo más conveniente sería regresar a casa, además que se había ido para evitar pensar en su ex prometido, cosa imposible dado su presencia y los cuidados constantes que debía prodigarle para evitar que se metiera en problemas en estado gato.

Por la tarde, una joven de mirada triste, un chico de vestimenta amarilla y un joven extraño que se empeñaba en comportarse como gato abordaron el ferry para tomar el camino de regreso a Nerima. Al llegar a puerto, abordaron el tren que los llevaría a su destino, más a medio camino fueron bajados por el mal comportamiento del joven Saotome al empeñarse en agredir al compañero perruno propiedad de un pasajero invidente. De noche y sin opción para continuar el viaje, pensaron que lo mejor sería acampar y esperar a que Ranma se comportara como ser humano.

Instalaron al "gato" en la tienda de campaña, Akane y Ryoga se colocaron frente a la fogata, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de convivir con el chico Saotome por el momento.

 ** _-¿Y qué vas a hacer?-_** rompió el silencio el muchacho.

 ** _-No lo sé… quizás lo mejor será que me vaya apenas amanezca, tal vez así pueda evitarlo y en algún momento se canse de buscarme-_** suspiró cansada la mujer.

 ** _-¿Realmente crees que eso suceda?-_** le dijo inquisidoramente el joven Hibiki.

- ** _Eso espero… al final de cuentas ¿Para que me quiere? Él ya tiene a Ukyo ¿Qué más quiere de mi?-_** dijo llena de decepción.

Ryoga se limitó a observarla, le dolía mucho por lo que estaba pasando esa mujer y a su vez le intrigaba el comportamiento de su amigo, él sabía que amaba con locura a Akane, no lograba entender por qué se había enredado con Ukyo.

- ** _Ryoga_** \- la dulce voz de Akane lo sacó de sus cavilaciones- **_necesito pedirte un favor, me iré mañana temprano, quiero que te quedes con Ranma mientras me alejo-_**

 ** _-Pero…-_**

 ** _-Sí tú lo distraes puedo ganar tiempo y llegar a cierto lugar donde sé tampoco irá a buscarme-_**

 ** _-¿A dónde irás?-_**

-0-

Lentamente salió de sus ensoñaciones, no recordaba donde estaba ni como había llegado a la casa de campaña, lo último que supo fue de su arribo a la isla de los gatos.

- ** _Akane…-_** dijo mientras se palpaba en búsqueda de la joya que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Salió a toda velocidad, distinguió que se encontraba en medio del bosque en un campamento, más allá divisó a alguien conocido a un lado de la fogata esperando que la tetera calentara el agua.

- ** _¿Ryoga? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿ Akane está contigo? ¿Qué…?-_**

 ** _-Cálmate, Saotome-_** le dijo tranquilamente su amigo- **_necesitamos hablar._**

 ** _-Pero debo encontrar a Akane-_**

 ** _-Ella no quiere que la encuentres… te vio con Ukyo-_** soltó sin más- **_dime, Ranma ¿por qué?-_**

Los ojos del guerrero Saotome solo reflejaban dudas, consternación, confusión y rabia, mucha rabia.

- ** _Soy un idiota_** \- al fin dijo- **_acepté un estúpido trato con Ukyo, no sé cómo se enteró Akane, pero malinterpretó todo. Rompió el compromiso, se fue de casa y no he podido hablar con ella, necesito aclarar las cosas.-_**

 ** _-¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en su lugar? Hace unos cuantos años te rehusaste a casarte con ella, no te has dignado a aclarar la situación con ninguna de tus prometidas, y cuando parece que por fin avanzan, te encuentra besándote con una chica desnuda en brazos y confesándole tu amor.-_**

 ** _-Ukyo no estaba desnuda-_** dijo notoriamente sonrojado.

- ** _Para el caso es lo mismo… y Akane, en vez de reclamarte, enojarse y darte la golpiza de tu vida, decide que te ama demasiado como para negarte el ser feliz y prefiere irse ¿es como para pegarte un tiro, no?-_** concluyó Ryoga con agudeza.

 ** _-¿Ella… me… ama?-_**

 ** _-¡Vaya que eres idiota! Te ama tanto como tú a ella-_** dijo al tiempo que volteaba los ojos con fastidio.

- ** _Ryoga, por favor, necesito encontrarla, debo poner en orden las cosas. Ya cometí un error imperdonable y merezco morir, pero ella debe saber la verdad-_**

 ** _-¿Cuál verdad? ¿La de que está enamorada de un estúpido o de que eres tan estúpido para aceptar un estúpido trato que la lastimaría?... Estúpido_** \- dijo con sorna.

 ** _-¡Ya sé, ya sé! Por favor, Ryoga, por lo que más quieras, dime dónde está-_** la desesperación era evidente en él.

El joven Hibiki suspiró con fastidio, sabía que Ranma no merecía a Akane pero tampoco podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que ella sufría por la falta cometida por su amigo.

- ** _Recoge tus cosas, vamos por ella_** -

-0-

A kilómetros de ahí, un apuesto joven caminaba por el bosque de Ryugenzawa cuando sus ojos se posaron en un bulto extraño en medio de un prado, al acercarse se percató que se trataba del cuerpo de una lastimada mujer que yacía inconsciente.

- ** _Akane_** \- murmuró con sorpresa.

-0-

Muchas gracias a todos lo que estan siguiendo este fic, espero les esté gustando.

Una mención especial a **Belldandi17** , **Haruri Saotome** , **Andy-Saotome-Tendo** , **znta** y **Priky** agradeciendo infinitamente sus reviews.

Actualización pronto.


	3. Capítulo 3

-0-

En la cabaña del guardabosques, la chica Tendo comenzó a recuperar el sentido, sus párpados se resistían a abrirse pero su estómago le demandaba alimento, no recordaba la última vez que había comido. Lentamente abrió los ojos, se encontraba desorientada, el lugar en el que estaba le parecia familiar pero no lograba reconocerlo, se incorporó con lentitud, le dolía el cuerpo, al parecer sufrió algún tipo de accidente a juzgar por los vendajes que la cubrían.

 ** _-Me alegra que ya estés despierta, Akane-_**

Dirigió su rostro hacia el origen de la voz, era un hombre bastante atractivo de hermosos ojos azules… ojos azules… ojos azules.

- ** _Gracias-_**

 ** _-Te encontré en medio del bosque lastimada y te traje a casa, ¿Tienes hambre?-_** le habló él mientras le acercaba un plato con sopa.

¿A casa? ¿Su casa? ¿de los dos? La chica sintió cómo le retumbaba la cabeza por el esfuerzo de recordar.

- ** _Si, gracias… eh…-_**

 ** _-Creo que te lastimaste un poco al caer_** – le sonrió afablemente- **_pero no te preocupes, pronto estarás mejor. Soy Shinnosuke-_**

Ese nombre se le hacía conocido mas no recordaba mucho, sin embargo, la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, su manera de referirse, sus modos, todo la llevaba a concluir que ese hombre debía ser cercano a ella, sintió pena de no poder recordarlo pero no quiso herir sus sentimientos.

- ** _Discúlpame, aún estoy un poco confundida_** \- dijo ruborizada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos ante la intensa mirada del joven.

- ** _Eres hermosa_** \- contestó él al verla- **_ya te dije que no te preocupes, estarás bien, ahora lo importante es que te repongas. Volveré en un momento-_**

El chico salió dejando a la joven sumida en una profunda confusión, más no tardó en retornar.

 ** _-¡Oh, Akane! Estás aquí-_** la joven no entendía por qué su sorpresa si acababa de salir- **_Será mejor que descanses, allá afuera parece que comenzará a llover._**

La chica asintió, en realidad aún se sentía cansada y la cabeza le punzaba, tal vez el reposo le traería a la mente los recuerdos que perdió.

-0-

Ya habían pasado casi tres días desde que estaba en casa con Shinnosuke, cada vez se acostumbraba más a su compañía, aunque aún la confundía el que olvidará todo tan pronto, exceptuándola a ella. No pudo más con la curiosidad y se decidió a preguntar.

- ** _Discúlpame, Shinnosuke-_** el chico la miró penetrantemente- **_a mi… me cuesta trabajo recordar las cosas aún, tal vez recupere la memoria poco a poco, pero ahora, hay una duda que no me deja… ¿tú y yo… estamos casados?-_**

 ** _-A decir verdad… no lo sé-_** suspiró el joven- **_tampoco lo recuerdo, solo sé que me agrada estar mucho a tu lado… demasiado… y al parecer eres lo único en mi vida que no olvido…yo… yo.. te amo-_**

La chica estaba sumamente turbada, no sabía si también amaba al joven, aunque le quedaba claro que no le era indiferente.

- ** _Yo… lo siento, no sé si tengo los mismos sentimientos hacia ti-_** pronunció mientras bajaba los ojos apesadumbrada- **_aunque… lo que sí sé es que por lo menos me gustas-_**

Esas simples palabras hicieron brillar el rostro del guardabosques.

- ** _Eso ya es un avance_** \- sonrió de hermosa manera- **_no sé si estamos casados, realmente me gustaría recordarlo, pero mientras alguno de los dos lo hace ¿te gustaría que lo intentáramos?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿cómo?-_** repuso confundida la chica.

- ** _Sí, seamos una pareja de casados_** \- dijo triunfal él- **_vamos a intentarlo ¿quieres?-_**

Akane lo dudó por un momento, más al ver esos profundos y emocionados ojos azules sintió que algo en su corazón se acomodaba.

 ** _-Sí, hagámoslo_** \- dijo sonriendo bellamente.

-0-

Llevaba una semana siguiendo a Ryoga a través de ríos, montañas, prados y veredas, la situación comenzaba a cansarle.

- ** _Oye, no tengo tiempo para perder y ya llevamos una semana sin llegar a ningún lado ¿De verdad sabes dónde está Akane?-_** gritó cansado el joven Saotome.

-¡ ** _Deja de fastidiar, Ranma!-_** le contestó molesto el aludido- **_deberías agradecerme que estoy ayudándote, ya que tú no tienes ni idea del paradero de Akane-_**

- ** _Al parecer tu tampoco ¿a dónde pudo haber ido que en la semana que llevamos viajando no la hayamos alcanzado?-_**

 ** _-Bueno… la verdad es… que… lo olvidé-_** dijo con un hilo de voz.

 ** _-¿¡QUE?! Y tienes una semana haciéndole al tonto y perdiéndome, no debí confiar en ti-_** decía Ranma mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente al joven Hibiki.

 ** _-¡Espera, espera! Por lo menos aprovechaste este tiempo para reflexionar en tus acciones ¿No?-_** dijo riendo nerviosamente el otro al ver en riesgo su integridad física- **_además, en realidad esperaba recordar el nombre del lugar al verlo._**

- ** _¿Y por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?-_** bufó el joven **_de ropas chinas- hubiéramos dejado de perder el tiempo andando a lo tonto y nos enfocaríamos en los lugares posibles-_**

 ** _-Lo siento, lo siento-_** dijo apesadumbrado el muchacho de camisa amarilla.

- ** _Bien… no gano gana golpeándote hasta cansarme, así que mejor, intenta recordar cómo se llamaba a donde se fue Akane-_** habló iracundo Ranma.

Ryoga se rascaba la barbilla esforzándose en hacer memoria.

- ** _¿Era un lago? No… ¿Una cueva? No, tampoco… algo de la naturaleza…-_**

 ** _-¿Un mar? ¿Un río? ¿un bosque?-_** intentaba ayudar el chico Saotome.

 ** _-¡Eso! ¡Se fue a un bosque!-_** gritó triunfal el chico de amarillo.

 ** _-¡Genial! Ahora solo hay que buscarla en unos cuantos cientos de bosques que hay en Japón-_** pronunció sarcásticamente el otro.

- ** _Bueno, es mejor que nada ¿No?-_** siguió pensando- **_¿Ryogawa? ¿Ryuzaka? ¿Ryuzengawa?-_**

 ** _-De casualidad ¿No era Ryugenzawa?-_**

 ** _-¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Ryugenzawa!-_** gritó de alegría el chico perdido.

-¡ ** _Genial! Ahora solo estamos justo el otro extremo del país, nos tomará por lo menos otros tres días llegar ahí-_** dijo bastante furioso el guerrero de la escuela Saotome al recordar al habitante humano de ese bosque.

-0-

Akane se encontraba sentada en un tronco al exterior de la casa admirando las estrellas, estaba bastante tranquila y podría decirse que ¿feliz?. Ese lugar le brindaba paz, y por alguna extraña razón, la compañía del hombre a su lado la reconfortaba.

Shinnosuke la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- ** _El baño está listo, puedes ocuparlo si quieres-_**

 ** _-Muchas gracias-_**

Se levantó y se dirigió a la parte trasera del hogar donde se encontraba el sencillo baño al aire libre; con cuidado se desnudó, se lavó y se introdujo en el bote lleno de agua caliente; después de disfrutar un rato ahí se dispuso a salir, tomó la toalla cercana y se cubrió lo mejor que pudo, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Shinnosuke, estaba parado casi frente a ella apenas cubierto con otra toalla a la altura de la cintura.

- ** _Dis… discúlpame, olvide que estabas tomando un baño-_** e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta apenado.

- ** _Es… espera-_** alcanzó ella a pronunciar- **_no tiene nada de malo, es decir, quedamos en que lo intentaríamos ¿no?-_**

Ella misma se sorprendió de haber tenido el valor de decir lo anterior, pero los últimos días habían hecho que se sintiera a gusto con él, quizás con el tiempo e intentándolo llegaría a amarlo.

Él se giró, se puso frente a ella, lentamente se acercó y posó su mano en el fino rostro, delicadamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los femeninos hasta que sintió el dulce toque de la boca de Akane sobre la suya. De repente, sintió un tremendo golpe que lo mandó directo al bote lleno de agua, del que salió empapado y sin toalla; parado junto a Akane se encontraba un chico de cabello negro trenzado observándolo con furiosos ojos ante una atónita chica.

 ** _-¿Qué… qué crees que le haces a mi esposo?-_** dijo la mujer mientras corría al lado del muchacho agredido.

- ** _¿Tu esposo?-_** gritaron alarmados los dos jóvenes recién llegados.

 ** _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_** le interrogó mientras examinaba su rostro.

- ** _Si, es solo que me tomaron desprevenido. ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?- dijo dirigiéndose a los recién llegados._**

 ** _-Explícate ¿Cómo que tu esposo?-_** la interrogó el chico de camisa roja sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella, ignorando completamente al hombre desnudo.

- ** _Él… él es mi esposo… creo_** -dijo dubitativa la joven, pues los ojos azules del intruso la hacían sentir inquieta.

- ** _Eso no es cierto ¡no es cierto!-_** elevó la voz el interrogador- **_Tú eres mi prometida ¡mía! ¿Entiendes?-_** se acercó amenazadoramente.

- ** _Pero… pero… ¿Por qué me siento tan bien a su lado si no es mi pareja?-_** dudó ella.

De repente, la chica se tomó la cabeza ante un insoportable dolor que súbitamente la atacó, desvaneciéndose en el acto.

 ** _-¡Akane!-_** gritaron al unísono los tres varones.

Shinnosuke alcanzó a sostenerla entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al piso, la cargó y la introdujo a la casa, siendo seguido de cerca por los otros chicos.

Recostó a la bella mujer en el único futón del hogar, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Ranma pues si Akane llevaba un tiempo viviendo ahí implicaba que tenían el mismo tiempo durmiendo juntos. Estaba a punto de ajustar cuentas con el dueño de la casa cuando una anciana voz se escuchó desde la puerta.

 ** _-¡Ya regresé!-_**

Al girarse todos vieron al ya conocido abuelo de Shinnosuke ingresando al hogar.

- ** _¿Y tú quién eres?-_** le interrogó inmediatamente el nieto.

- ** _Siempre me olvidas ¿por qué?-_** lloraba el venerable anciano- **_soy tu abuelo y acabo de regresar de un viaje de quince días ¿por qué no puedes recibirme como me merezco?-_**

 ** _-No lo creo, si así fuera lo recordaría-_** afirmó muy seguro de si mismo el aludido.

- ** _No me extraña_** \- refunfuñaron los invitados.

 ** _-¡Hola de nuevo, jovencitos!-_** saludó amable el viejo al percatarse al fin de su presencia- **_¿ahora que los trae por aquí?-_**

- ** _Venimos por Akane-_** dijo Ryoga señalando a la jovencita aún inconsciente en la cama- **_al parecer ha habido una confusión y cree que está casada con su nieto-_**

 ** _-¿De verdad? ¡qué felicidad! Al fin tendremos a una mujer en casa, tendré bisnietos, seré respetado-_** decía soñadoramente el hombre mayor.

 ** _-¡Pero eso no es cierto! Ellos no pueden estar casados-_** gritó ofuscado el joven Saotome.

 ** _-¿Por qué no?-_** intervino la jovencita recién despertándose.

 ** _-¡Porque tú eres mi prometida!-_**

 ** _-¿Tu prometida?-_** ella lo miraba incrédula- **_y si soy tu prometida… ¿por qué estoy aquí con él y no contigo?-_** retó la chica.

- ** _Pues… pues.. por qué…-_**

 ** _-Porque lo descubriste engañándote_** \- dijo con naturalidad Ryoga- **_entonces lo abandonaste y llegaste aquí._**

 ** _-¡Yo no la engañé!-_** intentó defenderse Ranma.

- ** _Si eso es cierto, entonces estoy mejor aquí sin recordarte_** \- reflexionaba la jovencita.

 ** _-¿Sin… recordarme?-_** habló extrañado Ranma.

- ** _Bueno, lo cierto es que… yo… no recuerdo mucho de quien era o de mi pasado-_** confesó ella- **_desperté aquí hace unos días, me sentí tan a gusto que asumí que este era mi hogar-_**

- ** _Eso no te da derecho a besarte con cualquiera-_** repuso molesto Ranma.

- ** _Pues por lo que entiendo tu fuiste el primero que fue infiel-_** añadió suspicaz ella.

 ** _-¡Que no te engañé!-_**

 ** _-Yo diría que sí cuenta como engaño_** \- apuntó Ryoga.

 ** _-¡Tú no te metas!-_** gritó el muchacho Saotome.

 _- **Akane, yo te amo, por favor, quédate conmigo-**_ intervino al fin Shinnosuke.

- ** _Shinnosuke…_** \- suspiró ella- **_lo cierto es… es… que no siento ese tipo de amor por ti, lo siento, de verdad lo intenté pero… no-_** repuso Akane.

 ** _-¿Ves? Ella quiere estar conmigo-_** sostuvo Ranma jactancioso.

- ** _Con respecto a ti –_** se dirigió Akane a él- **_no creo eso de que seamos prometidos, en realidad, me eres totalmente indiferente._**

El guerrero Saotome sintió un profundo dolor en su pecho ante la respuesta de Akane. Jamás esperó perderla de esa manera. Durante un momento su alma se le fue al suelo, pero como el guerrero necio que era no iba a dejarlo así.

Se dirigió a ella, la levantó jalándola del brazo y la cargó mientras le hablaba.

- ** _Necesitas ver a un médico de inmediato, nos vamos-_**

 ** _-¿¡Que te pasa?! ¡Suéltame!-_** forcejeó la mujer.

Con habilidad logró separarse de Ranma, le encaró y le plantó una sonora cachetada.

 ** _-¡Pervertido!-_**

- ** _Pero si…-_** y quedó la frase en el aire.

Inmediatamente todos los presentes se giraron hacia la pared al tiempo que se sonrojaban profusamente, hasta ese momento todos cayeron en cuenta de que la sabana que cubría a la chica se había caído y seguía desnuda.

-0-

Akane no deseaba irse de Ryugenzawa por más que intentaron convencerla los chicos, por lo que aceptaron la forzosa invitación del abuelo a quedarse ahí por lo menos esa noche.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, solo podía sentirse la iracunda aura que rodeaba al joven Saotome cada vez que los chicos que se habían creído esposos se dedicaban ciertos gestos amables y hasta cariñosos, situación que no pasó desapercibida para Akane pero que solo hacía crecer su incertidumbre y sus dudas.

Terminados los alimentos, la mujer decidió salir a observar el hermoso cielo estrellado que la llenaba de confort y tranquilidad. Escuchó crujir unas ramas y se giró para ver al intruso, topándose con el muchacho de camisa roja.

- ** _Hola_** \- saludó tímido.

- ** _Hola_** \- contestó amablemente Akane, aunque su sola presencia la hacia sentirse turbada.

- ** _No debí tratarte de esa manera, por favor, discúlpame… me presento, yo soy Ranma y… y… somos amigos, a pesar de todo._**

 ** _-Ranma… Ranma… en realidad no te recuerdo, lo siento-_** contestó algo apenada.

- ** _No te preocupes, no es importante-_** mintió- **_pero quería hablarte sobre ti-_**

 ** _-¿Sobre mí?-_**

 ** _-Sí… sé que todos podemos parecerte unos extraños, pero lo cierto es que te apreciamos de una u otra manera. Entiendo que te sientas tranquila en este lugar, aunque no sepas la razón, pero me gustaría pedirte que nos acompañaras antes de tomar la decisión de quedarte aquí. En Nerima está tu familia, tu padre y tus dos hermanas, además de tus amigos y tu vida. Te propongo un trato, si regresas con nosotros y una vez que hayas estado en tu casa sigues sin recordar o sin querer quedarte allá, yo mismo te acompañaré aquí para que rehagas tu vida-_**

 ** _-¿En… serio? ¿Respetarás mi decisión?-_**

 ** _-Lo juro por mi honor de guerrero-_**

 ** _-Me gustaría ver a mi familia, tal vez así logré recordar algo… está bien, acepto el trato, saldremos mañana mismo a Merina-_**

 ** _-Es Nerima-_** la corrigió algo decepcionado el joven-

 ** _-¡Oh! Perdón-_** bajó tristemente los ojos ella.

Se veía tan linda, tan frágil, tan tímida que la sola idea de perderla hacía que el corazón de Ranma se estrujara.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente, ya estaban los chicos listos para salir rumbo a Nerima.

- ** _Akane ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-_** le llamó el joven guardabosques.

- ** _Por supuesto_** \- respondió apartándose para tener un poco de privacidad.

Ranma veía atentamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sentía al demonio de los celos apoderarse de él.

- ** _Akane, verás… quiero agradecerte por estos bellos días a tu lado, de verdad me hiciste muy feliz, y aunque no tuve la fortuna de que fueras mi esposa, quiero que sepas que yo estaré esperando tu regreso.-_**

 ** _-Shinnosuke…-_**

 ** _-No quiero presionarte, sé que tienes que aclarar tu mente, sólo quería que lo supieras-_** concluyó tomándola del rostro y depositando un dulce beso en su mejilla.

- ** _Es hora de irnos-_** bramó el joven Saotome mientras sentía su sangre hervir.

El gesto de la chica era de preocupación y tristeza mientras se despedían del abuelo, él al notarlo le dijo quedamente.

- ** _No te preocupes por él, lo más seguro es que olvide lo que te dijo en cuanto te vayas-_**

 ** _-¿De… de verdad?-_**

 ** _-Sí, siempre ha sido así, si quieres regresar eres bienvenida, si no, entenderé, vete tranquila, linda Akane-_**

 ** _-Gracias, abuelo-_** le susurró con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla mientras le abrazaba al despedirse.

-0-

Ranma estaba furioso, por lo que caminaba al frente de los otros chicos tratando de calmarse; Akane tenía un lío en la cabeza, razón por la que estaba bastante distraída; Ryoga iba tratando de seguirlos para no perderse.

Por su descuido, la chica dio un traspié que por poco la manda al piso, sin embargo, por la rápida reacción de Ranma, terminó segura entre sus varoniles brazos; levantó lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con unos hermosos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados… ojos azules… ojos azules…

 ** _-¿Te encuentras bien?-_**

 ** _-Sí… gracias-_** respondió bastante sonrojada.

De un movimiento él le quitó la mochila y se la colocó en su propia espalda.

- ** _Traes mucho peso, será mejor que pongas más atención en el camino, de por sí ya eres bastante torpe-_**

Estaba por contestarle bastante enojada cuando él entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, podía sentir su preocupación auténtica, su tacto era cálido, suave a pesar de sus rudas manos, reconfortante, la hacía sentir protegida.

Caminaron así un largo rato, sin decir nada, a ambos les sudaban las manos, ese hombre hacia sentir nerviosa a Akane pero no sabía por qué, de repente, ella volteó esperando ver al otro chico, más ya no había nadie allí.

- ** _Oye_** \- dijo tímidamente- **_tu amigo ya no está._**

Fue hasta ese momento que Ranma se percató de la ausencia de Ryoga.

- ** _Se ha de haber perdido el muy tonto… no te preocupes, siempre le pasa… y por alguna extraña razón siempre logra encontrarte_** \- dijo lo último entre dientes.

-0-

En otro punto de Japón, un joven caminaba en dirección contraria a Nerima.

- ** _Espero que aproveches el tiempo, Saotome, porque si ella no logra recordarte no tendré compasión y la conquistare a toda costa-_** decía un decidido Ryoga.

-0-

La noche se acercaba peligrosamente, comenzaba a hacer frío y los ruidos del bosque eran cada vez más siniestros. El joven se percató de los involuntarios temblores en la mano de ella, al parecer aunque no tuviera memoria sus miedos seguían ahí.

- ** _Será mejor acampar, aún queda camino por recorrer y se está haciendo noche, así descansaremos-_** dijo seguro él.

Ella asintió. El muchacho comenzó a disponer de lo necesario para colocar la tienda, la jovencita no quería ser un estorbo, así que comenzó a reunir la madera para la fogata. Prepararon ramen instantáneo y comieron en silencio, cada quien en sus cavilaciones, sin embargo, ciertos ojos azules no dejaban de ver cada tanto la figura de esa bella mujer iluminada por las llamas.

- ** _Ranma_** \- dijo ella ** _\- ¿Podrías contarme sobre… mi?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué quieres saber?-_**

 ** _-Pues… qué me gusta, qué se me da bien, qué no se me da, cómo es mi carácter… cosas así-_**

- ** _Pues te gustan mucho las artes marciales, de hecho eres heredera de una de las dos únicas escuelas de combate libre que existen en el mundo, se te dan muy bien, aunque soy de la idea de que te falta practicar más. Lo que no se te da, es la cocina, lo has intentado por años pero nomás es algo que no es lo tuyo. Tú carácter… pues… por lo general eres muy dulce, atenta, servicial, cuidas de los demás, de hecho, la mayoría de la preparatoria te considera bastante atractiva por todas tus cualidades._**

 ** _-¿En serio? ¿Soy popular?-_** dijo emocionada.

- ** _Pues… sí, en realidad, aunque nunca te has dejado llevar mucho por eso.-_**

 ** _-Menos mal que no soy una chica engreída-_** dijo esbozando una de sus dulces sonrisas - **_¿Y… como fue que nos enamoramos y comprometimos?-_** preguntó nerviosa.

- ** _En realidad… el compromiso nos fue impuesto por nuestros padres, como yo soy el heredero de la otra escuela de combate libre, siempre quisieron unir ambas y desde antes de nacer lo acordaron.-_**

 ** _-¡Ah-_** contestó algo desilusionada- **_entonces no fue nuestra decisión, eso quiere decir que... ¿Nosotros… no nos amamos?_** – dijo algo turbada.

Él comenzó a reír nerviosamente, sin proponérselo Akane había tocado un nervio muy sensible en el guerrero.

 ** _-¿Entonces?-_** preguntó bastante interesada en continuar el tema.

- ** _Pues… hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, somos buenos amigos, nos protegemos entre nosotros, vamos juntos a la escuela, vivimos en la misma casa… -_** evitaba contestar directamente.

- ** _Pero no nos amamos_** \- le interrumpió Akane pensativa.

- ** _Pues… pues…_** \- y siguió riendo nerviosamente- **_creo que estamos algo cansados, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, aún nos queda por lo menos medio día de viaje._**

 ** _-Esta bien_** \- respondió ella bajando los ojos, dirigiéndose a la tienda e introduciéndose en ella.

- ** _Soy un idiota, no cabe duda, era el momento perfecto… ¡Qué estúpido! Si sigo así lo único que lograré es que se quede con el tonto de Shinnosuke_** \- se reprendía mentalmente él mientras disponía su saco de dormir junto a la fogata.

-0-

Levantaron el campamento y continuaron su viaje, cuando Ranma intentó tomarla de la mano ella rehusó el contacto.

- ** _Gracias, pero puedo yo sola, solo pondré más atención en el camino-_** dijo mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

- ** _Como quieras-_** respondió ofendido él.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, Akane jaló un poco la manga del chico para llamar su atención.

- ** _Ranma… ¿Hay algo más que deba saber antes de llegar a casa?-_**

 ** _-Pues… verás…_** \- dudó el chico- **_hay… hay… un trío de chicas que les gusta hacerse llamar mis prometidas, ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ninguna! Pero… a ellas les da… por… por… meterse conmigo y contigo-_**

 ** _-¿Tantas prometidas tienes? ¡Vaya! Entonces…_** \- dijo pensativa- **_si tienes más chicas de donde elegir ¿por qué fuiste a buscarme?-_**

 ** _-Pues… verás… ¡es una cuestión de honor! ¡sí, eso! Es mi deber cuidarte y protegerte-_** sostuvo firme él.

- ** _Honor… deber… ahora entiendo… Gracias por ser sincero, Ranma_**. – concluyó con una triste sonrisa.

El chico solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras retomaban el camino hacia el Dojo Tendo.

-0-

 ** _-¡Ya llegamos!-_**

Se escuchó desde la entrada la voz del joven Saotome. Todos los miembros de las familias corrieron para ver parados en la puerta a los chicos que habían estado esperando.

 ** _-¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¿dónde has estado, hija? ¿por qué dejaste aquí a tu pobre padre?-_** lloraba Soun Tendo mientras abrazaba aprensivamente a la mujer.

- ** _Yo… yo.. pues…-_** no atinaba a decir nada.

- ** _Tío Soun, hay algo que debe saber… Akane perdió la memoria-_** mencionó afligido Ranma.

 ** _-¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cómo fue eso posible?! ¡Ranma! ¿por qué no la cuidaste? Era tu deber…-_** empezó a reclamar el patriarca.

- ** _Señor Tendo… papá… disculpa, pero no es obligación de Ranma cuidarme_** \- le interrumpió la hija menor- **_fue un accidente. Y por lo que sé, creo que soy más feliz ahora sin memoria-_** y sonrió.

Todos quedaron impactados con la declaración de Akane, la primera en reponerse de la sorpresa fue la adorable Kasumi.

- ** _Bueno, ya habrá tiempo de solucionar eso. Me presento, soy tu hermana mayor, Kasumi Tendo, ella es tu otra hermana Nabiki, papá, Tío Genma y tía Nodoka. Y a Ranma ya lo conoces ¿verdad?-_** dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno mientras los nombraba.

- ** _Sí, un gusto_** \- respondió la pequeña mientras hacía una reverencia.

- ** _Ahora pasa, nos falta mucho para ponernos al día, más tarde será mejor que vayas a ver al doctor Tofu, solo para que te revise ¿de acuerdo?-_** repuso amablemente Kasumi sin dar tiempo a objetar mientras la introducía a la estancia para continuar la plática.

 ** _-¡Vaya, ex-cuñadito! Parece que ahora sí estás en problemas-_** dijo Nabiki a Ranma mientras seguía a los demás.

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres?-_** le respondió hosco.

- ** _Pues parece que a esta nueva Akane no le van a poder imponer el compromiso-_** dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se retiraba para unirse a los demás.

El joven se quedó clavado al piso donde estaba, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-0-

Después de tener una amena y larga charla donde le narraron a Akane su vida, sus vivencias y las de su familia, Ranma entró en la estancia bastante serio.

- ** _Akane, ven, vamos a ver al doctor-_**

 ** _-Pero me siento bastante bien, no creo que sea necesario-_** objetó ella animada.

- ** _¿Cómo puedes sentirte bien si no tienes recuerdos?_** – sostuvo áspero.

- ** _Pero…-_**

 ** _-Vamos, Akane, es bueno que te revise-_** interrumpió Kasumi con esa velada forma de ordenar.

- ** _De acuerdo_** \- se levantó y se dispuso a seguir a Ranma.

Ya en la calle, tomaron el camino al consultorio de la manera usual, iban muy callados y hasta incómodos. Al llegar donde Tofú, el chico puso al tanto al doctor de lo sucedido a Akane, por lo que procedió a auscultarla minuciosamente. Después de haberle hecho varias pruebas, se dirigió a ambos jóvenes.

- ** _Pues a nivel corporal no tienes nada de que preocuparse, solo ligeras lesiones que ya están sanando. Sobre tu mente pues… tampoco hay nada físico que te impida recordar-_**

 ** _-¿Qué quiere decir, doctor?-_** interrumpió el silencio el joven Saotome.

- ** _Pues… que no encuentro evidencia física para la amnesia de Akane… Más bien parece que ella es la que no quiere recordar-_** sentenció serio el aludido.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Ranma ¿por qué no quería recordar? ¿acaso no quería recordarlo… a él?

- ** _Gracias_** \- dijo serio.

Tomó de la mano a Akane y la sacó de ahí, no fue si no hasta tres cuadras después que se detuvo y la encaró.

 ** _-¿Por qué?-_** preguntó consternado.

 ** _-¿Por qué qué?-_** replicó ella sin entender.

 ** _-¿Por qué no quieres recordar?-_**

 ** _-No… no… no es algo que haga a propósito-_** repuso ella tímidamente.

- ** _¡Pues eso no es lo que dijo el doctor!-_** gritó desesperado.

 ** _-¡Sé lo que dijo el doctor, también estaba ahí!_** \- contraatacó ella.

 ** _-¿Entonces por qué no me recuerdas?-_**

 ** _-¡Tal vez es mejor no recordar a un malhumorado, gritón y tonto hombre!-_**

 ** _-¡Si, claro! Seguramente estás mejor sin mi-_**

 ** _-¡Pues aunque no lo creas estaba bien antes de que llegarás al bosque!-_**

 ** _-¡Con tu idiota supuesto esposo guardabosques, cierto?-_**

 ** _-¡Sí! ¡Él por lo menos me trataba bien, no me gritaba y me quiere!-_**

 ** _-Pero tu a él no lo quieres-_** sentenció duramente él.

- ** _No… En realidad no, no como él espera-_** respondió en voz baja.

- ** _¿Sabes por qué?-_** dijo muy serio Ranma- **_no puedes amarlo porque… tú ya lo estás intentando con alguien más._**

 ** _-¿En serio? ¿Sabes quién es?-_** preguntó intrigada la mujer.

 ** _-Pues… este… verás… yo… sé que…-_**

 ** _-¡Hola, Akane!-_** saludó Kikujiro.

- ** _Hola… Eh…-_** intentó recordar el nombre del chico la aludida.

- ** _No te he visto desde el baile, veo que ya perdonaste al inepto de Saotome, ¡Vaya que eres tonta!-_** dijo con desprecio.

- ** _¡No la insultes!-_** respondió amenazante el joven mencionado.

- ** _Solo digo la verdad, no puedo entender que te haya perdonado después de que te vio con otra en brazos-_**

 ** _-¡Cállate!-_** le soltó iracundo Ranma.

 ** _-¿Con otra?-_** repitió sorprendida Akane.

 ** _-¿Acaso se te olvidó tan pronto lo que viste? ¿A Ranma besando a Ukyo y diciéndole que la amaba?-_**

 ** _-¿Qué la amaba?-_** repitió pensativa la chica.

 ** _-¡Te dije que te callaras!-_** gritó Ranma al tiempo que le propinaba un tremendo golpe que dejó sin aire a su oponente.

Akane retomó su camino lentamente, alejándose meditabunda de los muchachos. El joven de camisa china sujetó por la ropa a Kikujiro con agresividad.

 ** _-¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más quieres, Saotome?-_** alcanzó a decir justo antes de comenzar a reír burlonamente.

- ** _Ni siquiera vales la pena-_** contrarrestó el chico de ojos azules mientras lo soltaba con desprecio.

Se dirigió a alcanzar a Akane, a quien encontró sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo observando el atardecer.

- ** _Hola_** \- se acercó con timidez.

- ** _Hola_** \- ella le respondió- **_¿no es hermoso?-_**

 ** _-Sí, definitivamente-_** repuso él mirándola a ella en vez de al horizonte.

- ** _Ranma… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- le interrogó la mujer._**

 ** _-¿Yo? ¿Cómo que?-_** repuso bastante nervioso el chico.

- ** _No lo sé… alguna razón por la que QUIERA recordarte-_**

 ** _-Pues… pues… porque eres mi prometida-_**

 ** _-Pero de un compromiso que no decidimos, no sé si eso sea una razón suficiente-_** contestó más que nada para sí misma.

- ** _Nuestra palabra está empeñada, es una cuestión de deber_** \- dijo seguro Ranma.

 ** _-¡Oh! Ya veo-_** se quedó meditabunda unos momentos- **_será mejor volver a casa ¿no crees?-_**

 ** _-Sí, es lo mejor-_** confirmó el joven intrigado por la serenidad de aquella mujer.

-0-

Había pasado una semana desde el regreso de los chicos al Dojo Tendo; todos se la habían pasado muy animados conviviendo y recordando viejos tiempos con Akane, quién se encontraba encantada pasando el tiempo con todos, bueno, casi todos; el joven de cabello trenzado se obstinada en evitarla, se la pasaba entrenando en el Dojo, aunque siempre estaba pendiente de donde estaba y qué hacía, en la medida de lo posible rehuía estar más tiempo del necesario en la misma habitación que ella, además de estar todo el tiempo malhumorado y serio.

 ** _-Ranma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-_**

 ** _-Dime, mamá-_** respondió cortante.

- ** _Hijo, iré al grano_** \- y suspiró- **_con esa actitud solo estás logrando alejar a Akane._**

 ** _-¡Ni quien quiera estar con ella!-_** respondió cortante.

 ** _-¿Estás seguro?-_** contraatacó la matriarca- **_antes de que ella tuviera amnesia estabas bastante animado a su lado… le obsequiaste el dije de magnolia que guardaste por tantos años con mucho recelo; no sé qué pasó en la fiesta que los marcó tanto, pero si la amas debes luchar por ella._**

 ** _-Ella es la que no quiere recordarme_** \- dijo sombríamente.

 ** _-¿Y qué has hecho tú para que ella te recuerde? Sólo te la has pasado rehuyendo, enfréntala como un hombre._**

Él seguía expresando solo enojo en su rostro.

 ** _-Lo que hacemos o dejamos de hacer tiene consecuencias, hijo, sólo espero que después no te arrepientas-_** finalizó con tristeza la mujer y se fue.

El guerrero siguió en el Dojo hasta entrada la noche.

-0-

Al día siguiente, la familia intentó tenderles una trampa a los más jóvenes, como siempre; todos salieron a hacer distintas diligencias, dejando a ambos chicos solos en casa durante casi todo el día.

Ranma estaba en la estancia recostado leyendo un manga y comiendo dulces, Akane arribó a la habitación con un par de tazas de té y se sentó frente al televisor, le acercó una de las bebidas al chico y se dispuso a ver un programa.

Había pasado más de un cuarto de hora y para su sorpresa él no se había ido, seguía ahí mismo leyendo. Pasados un par de minutos la chica movió rápidamente la mano para interceptar un caramelo que justamente se dirigía a su cara cortesía del joven lector.

- ** _Al menos no has perdido tus reflejos_** \- dijo fingiendo desinterés mientras lanzaba otro en dirección al pecho de ella.

- ** _Parece que no_** \- repuso la mujer apretando los puños.

Él siguió lanzando varios caramelos que ella seguía interceptando con facilidad.

 ** _-¡Basta! Déjame ver mi película_** -

 ** _-¿Para qué? Tendrás pesadillas y va a ser mi culpa por no haber evitado que vieras el tonto televisor-_**

 ** _-Eres un engreído_** \- habló al tiempo que elevaba la mesa para lanzarla contra su interlocutor, quién la esquivó sin esfuerzo.

 ** _-¡Vaya! Esa es la Akane que conozco ¿quieres pelear?-_** repuso al tiempo que se ponía en posición de guardia el menor de los Saotome.

 ** _-¡No quiero pelear! ¡Sólo te golpearé!-_** gritó mientras se iba contra él atacándolo con toda su fuerza.

Ranma esquivaba los golpes con habilidad, haciendo que creciera la furia de la chica y que se empeñara más en alcanzarlo; terminaron en el techo de la casa, sin embargo, la muchacha dio un mal paso que ocasionó resbalara, provocándole una inminente caída, cerró los ojos esperando impactarse contra el piso, pero en su lugar, sintió unos varoniles brazos rodeándola protectoramente, fue una sensación conocida, ese aroma, ese calor, podía sentir el acelerado corazón del chico. Aterrizaron con suavidad , más no rompieron el contacto inmediatamente, cuando ella intentó separarse él le dijo con ronca voz

 ** _-No, por favor, quédate un poco más así-_**

Ella no hizo el mayor intento por separarse, solo disfrutó esa calidez que él emanaba, lo segura que se sentía en sus brazos. Pasados unos momentos, él aflojó el agarre y lentamente se alejó.

- ** _Toma, esto es tuyo-_** dijo al tiempo que extendía el brazo entregándole a Akane algo- **_lo encontré el día que te fuiste de casa, sé que te gustaría recuperarlo, te lo regaló… alguien que te ama-_**

 ** _-¿De verdad?-_** habló mientras observaba lo que sostenía en sus manos- **_¿sabes… quién me lo dio?-_**

 ** _-Te toca a ti descubrirlo-_** le dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí con las manos en sus bolsillos.

 ** _-Pero… pero…-_**

 ** _-Si realmente quieres saberlo, lo recordaras -_** fue lo último que le dijo.

Akane se quedó en el patio observando a contra luz la cadena que le había entregado Ranma con un hermoso dije plateado en forma de gardenia con una perla en su centro, para cuando quiso preguntarle más, el chico ya había desaparecido.

-0-

 _Espero esten disfrutando la historia, gracias a tod@s por el apoyo que me han brindado, actualización pronto._


	4. capítulo 4

-0-

- ** _Buenas tardes-_** escuchó Akane que llamaron desde la entrada.

Al llegar a la puerta se encontró con una joven de cabello largo café y de ojos azules.

 ** _-¡Hola, Akane! ¿Cómo has estado? Espero que muy bien ¿esta Ran-chan en casa?-_** empezó a hablarle Ukyo.

- ** _Ah… Hola… sí, pero está tomando un baño_** \- contestó la aludida.

Parecía que la chica solo iba a buscar a Ranma, por lo que no vio necesario comentarle de su amnesia.

- ** _Pero pasa, si gustas puedes esperarlo en la estancia-_**

 ** _-Muchas gracias… en realidad, quiero aprovechar para hablar contigo… Verás… no sé cómo decirlo…-_** y comenzó a llorar.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa? Tranquila, no creo que sea tan grave, vamos…-_** intentaba calmarla la joven Tendo sin comprender.

- ** _Yo… yo… lo siento tanto, Akane_** \- dijo con amargura- **_yo quería decírtelo desde hace tiempo, pero Ran-chan me lo impidió, no mereces que te hayamos mentido de esa manera, yo… yo… lo siento tanto._**

Akane seguía sin entender lo que la chica intentaba decirle, más comenzó a recordar fragmentos de conversación de los chicos con los que se había topado _"lo descubriste engañándote", "no puedo entender que te haya perdonado después de que te vio con otra en brazos" "Ranma besando a Ukyo y diciéndole que la amaba"._ Todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

 ** _-¿Ukyo?-_** preguntó tímidamente.

La otra chica le devolvió la mirada confirmándole sin proponérselo su identidad.

- ** _Verás…-_** comenzó pensando sus palabras- **_no… no es necesario que digas más, yo… yo entiendo la situación… entiendo que Ranma te ama y no pienso ser un estorbo para ustedes._**

Ukyo detuvo el llanto y abrió a más no poder los ojos, había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Tomó entre sus manos las de la joven Tendo para verla directo a los ojos intentando ver en ellos burla o engaño, más solo vio compresión y ternura, casi logra que se sintiera mal, más ya había llegado demasiado lejos, se estaba jugando el todo por el todo.

 ** _-¿De… De verdad?-_** preguntó aún incrédula.

La joven de cortos cabellos asintió con la cabeza.

- ** _No tienes que preocuparte por mí… yo… no estaré mucho tiempo más aquí, me mudaré muy pronto-_** dijo ruborizándose sutilmente.

Fue tal la felicidad de Ukyo que la estrechó efusivamente.

 ** _-¡Gracias, gracias, Akane!-_** decía al tiempo que su rostro se iluminaba con una gran sonrisa- **_Bueno, tengo que irme_** -

 ** _-¿Pero no vas a esperar a Ranma?-_** interrogó la otra chica.

 ** _-N… no… ya tendremos tiempo de hablar él y yo, hay toda una vida por delante ¿No?. Akane ¿podría pedirte que… que no le digas nada a Ran-chan de nuestra plática? Es que… él no quería causarte dolor, no quería decírtelo, si se entera que hablamos no me lo perdonará_** \- fingió aflicción la joven Kuonji.

- ** _No te preocupes, es un secreto… nuestro secreto-_** le sonrió sinceramente Akane al sentir que ayudaba a unos enamorados a que pudieran realizar su amor.

- ** _Gracias de nuevo, te estaré eternamente agradecida, después de todo somos amigas ¿no?-_**

 ** _-S… sí, claro_** \- repuso amablemente Akane.

Ukyo salió rápidamente de la casa, sin Akane de por medio ahora sólo debía poner en práctica la siguiente parte del plan.

-0-

Ranma salió del baño con el cabello mojado y suelto aún, ya que hacía calor llevaba puestos únicamente sus pantalones, dejando al descubierto su perfecto abdomen, su bien trabajado pecho y aquellos varoniles brazos producto del arduo entrenamiento. Akane se lo topó camino a su habitación no pudiendo evitar admirarlo, tragó saliva dificultosamente, empezó a sentir cierto calor que emanaba de su interior, hasta que él la sacó de sus fantasías.

 ** _-¿Quién vino?-_** preguntó sin darse cuenta de lo que provocaba en la chica Tendo.

 ** _-¿¡Eh?!... Pues… un vendedor, si, eso-_** respondió abochornada al tiempo que se dirigía a su cuarto a toda velocidad.

Una vez dentro se recargo en la puerta cerrada, tratando de calmar la revolución que comenzaba a sentir en su ser.

- ** _Ukyo es tu amiga, Ukyo es tu amiga… ¡Basta!-_** se regañaba para evitar seguir pensando en ese atractivo y musculoso hombre que estaba atravesando el pasillo.

-0-

Continuaban solos cuando la noche cayó en Nerima, se disponían a cenar lo que Kasumi les había dejado preparado cuando Akane tomó la palabra.

 ** _-Ranma… Lo he estado pensando y hablaré con mi papá para romper el compromiso-_**

 ** _-Pero… pero...¿Por… por qué?-_** apenas pudo preguntar.

- ** _Me caes bien, no dudo que seamos amigos, pero creo que tuve una razón muy poderosa para irme… tal vez no estaba de acuerdo con este compromiso impuesto, quizás en el fondo sabía que querías estar con alguien más, probablemente yo también. No quiero que te sientas atado solo por honor u obligación, uno debe estar con la persona que quiere… debes estar con la chica a la que amas, con Ukyo. Tal vez mi amnesia fue buena después de todo ¿No crees?-_** terminó sonriendo.

Después de un largo silencio el joven habló.

- ** _Entiendo, no pienso ser un obstáculo en tu vida. Te prometí que respetaría tu decisión, así que partiremos a Ryugenzawa cuando digas-_**

 ** _-Si no te molesta, me gustaría convivir un poco más con mi familia antes de irme-_** repuso mirando aquellos inexpresivos ojos.

- ** _Te dije que cuando quisieras ¿no?-_** le respondió sin emoción en la voz.

- ** _Ranma… gracias_** \- le dijo al tiempo que suspiraba y ambos comenzaban a comer en silencio.

-0-

La menor de las Tendo ya había hablado con su padre, a pesar de todo lo que le dijo, los intentos de chantaje, el llanto y el enojo, nada la hizo cambiar de opinión, por lo que al patriarca Tendo no le quedó de otra que aceptar la disolución del compromiso, sin embargo, para compensar y ver en parte sus sueños realizados, habló con su amigo Genma para acordar una sociedad, así ambos se harían cargo del Dojo y Ranma sería el heredero de ambas escuelas de combate libre aunque no hubiera matrimonio con Akane.

La mencionada mujer estaba a la orilla del estanque alimentando a los peces, la matriarca Saotome se acercó a ella decidida, había resuelto no entrometerse en la vida de esos chicos, pero si no hacía algo su heredero perdería a esa maravillosa joven que no lo recordaba.

- ** _Hola, tía Nodoka_** \- saludó amablemente la chica de ojos avellana.

- ** _Hola, hija-_** respondió la mujer- **_no te he dicho que ese collar te queda muy bien_**.

- ** _Muchas gracias, tía-_** repuso sintiendo con sus yemas la joya.

 ** _-¿Sabes lo que significa la magnolia?-_** la aludida negó con la cabeza- **_esa flor simboliza el amor secreto… Hace muchos años mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en mi relación con Genma, por lo que nos veíamos a escondidas, como no podía obsequiarme un anillo de compromiso el día que me pidió ser su esposa por miedo a que se enteraran mis padres y lo impidieran, me regaló ese dije, simbolizando nuestro deseo de estar juntos. Era nuestro amor secreto._**

 ** _-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Usted me regaló este dije?-_**

 ** _-¡Oh, no, mi niña! Hace muchos años que no me pertenece… cuando Genma se llevó a Ranma de mi lado siendo tan solo un niño, yo se lo obsequié, le pedí que lo guardara muy bien para que cada vez que se sintiera solo lo acercara a su corazón y sentiría cuánto lo amaba. Cuando al fin nos reunimos, me enseñó que durante todos estos años lo había tenido junto a él e intentó regresármelo, pero yo sabía que ese collar ya no me pertenecía, mi hijo tenía su propio amor secreto… me es grato saber que al fin llegó a su destino.-_** dijo sonriendo la mujer mayor.

- ** _Pero… creí que el compromiso nos había sido impuesto por nuestros padres, que no había amor entre nosotros, solo deber y honor, eso me dijo Ranma-_** repuso sorprendida la más joven.

 ** _-¿Él te dijo que no te amaba?-_** preguntó la matriarca inquisidoramente entrecerrando los ojos.

- ** _N… no…-_** contestó dudosa la chica- **_pero tampoco me dijo que me amaba cuando le pregunté._**

 ** _-Mi hijo es un bruto que no sabe hablar sin arruinarlo… por eso prefiere los actos-_** habló al tiempo que señalaba delicadamente con el índice el colgante en el cuello de Akane.

- ** _Pero… él ama a Ukyo… ella misma me lo dijo-_**

 ** _-Ella no es más que su amiga, Ranma cree que es buena persona porque es la única amistad que había tenido, pero él no la ama… como a ti-_** el comentario hizo ruborizar a la joven.

 ** _-Pero ella…-_**

 ** _-Piensa, mi niña, ¿A quien le convendría que no recuerdes las cosas? ¿Para qué te buscaría Ranma si se podía arreglar lo de la herencia de las escuelas sin matrimonio de por medio? -_**

 ** _-Pero… pero…-_** intentó argumentar algo, más se dio cuenta que su interlocutora ya no estaba.

Parecía que aquello de desaparecer sin aviso era inherente a la sangre Saotome.

-0-

- ** _Ranma_** \- llamó tímidamente la chica Tendo delante del cuarto del joven.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando a la altura de sus ojos un atractivo y bronceado torso.

 ** _-¿Qué pasa, Akane?-_** escuchó la varonil voz dirigirse a ella.

- ** _Yo… verás… pues… he decidido regresar a Ryugenzawa mañana, ya le avisé a toda mi familia…-_** repuso apenas audiblemente.

- ** _Mañana saldremos_** \- dijo secamente él.

- ** _Si tú quieres quedarte, yo…-_**

 ** _-Te lo prometí ¿no?-_** habló en tono de regaño el muchacho para después cerrar abruptamente la puerta, dejando a una compungida mujer sola en el pasillo.

-0-

Al cerrar la puerta de su habitación, Ranma se percató de una presencia en el marco de su ventana.

 ** _-¿Qué quieres?-_** preguntó hosco.

 ** _-¡Hola, Ran-chan! Pasaba por el barrio y decidí venir a visitarte-_** contestó coquetamente Ukyo- **_te traje tu okonomiyaki favorito._**

 ** _-No, gracias_** \- repuso secamente.

- ** _Pero… tú nunca habías rechazado mi comida, y menos gratis-_** dijo algo triste la cocinera- **_anda, Ran-chan, cómelo, se ve que necesitas una buena comida, no como la que te dan aquí-._**

 ** _-¡Basta, Ukyo!-_** se expresó serio- **_prometiste que no te meterías en nuestras vidas más-._**

 ** _-No, no es lo que crees, hago esto por nuestra amistad_** \- cabizbaja añadió- **_siempre me dices U-Chan-._**

 ** _-Uky… U-Chan, no es un buen momento, mañana saldré de viaje con Akane y necesito arreglar mis cosas, retírate por favor-_** dijo menos seco el chico.

 ** _-¿Con Akane? Pero… pero, creí que… -_** se detuvo antes de revelar que estaba al tanto de la situación- **_creí que no te gustaba salir a entrenar con ella._**

 ** _-No iremos a entrenar, es… para visitar Ryugenzawa. Déjame solo por favor-_** insistió el joven.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, derrotada, salió fugazmente del cuarto y se dirigió a su casa-restauran, debía apresurarse para salir antes que ellos.

-0-

Fue una agitada noche en la casa Tendo para los más jóvenes, cada uno en su propio cuarto, sufrieron de diversas pesadillas.

Ranma soñaba que asistía a la boda de Akane y Shinnosuke, ahí estaban profundamente enamorados, besándose, partiendo a un destino en el que consumarían su eterno amor, mientras él estaba con los pies enterrados en el piso, intentando gritar con muda voz, siendo testigo del alejamiento de la mujer que más había amado en su vida mientras Ukyo lo abrazaba y retenía a su lado contra su voluntad. Kikujiro también había asistido al evento, estaba a su lado riendo burlonamente mientras lo señalaba y le gritaba _"¿Qué se siente que te arrebaten lo que más quieres, Saotome?"_ ; Ryoga lo veía con ojos indignados y podía ver qué de sus labios salía la palabra " _Estúpido_ "; su mamá lo veía con tristeza al tiempo que escuchaba su voz decirle " _espero no te arrepientas"._

Despertó bañado en sudor y agitado, había sido la más horrible pesadilla que jamás hubiera tenido, y si seguía actuando como hasta ahora, ese sueño se volvería realidad. Debía hacer algo y rápido, en unas cuantas horas estaría en camino para entregarle a su amada Akane al idiota guardabosques. Pasó el resto de la madrugada sumido en sus pensamientos ideando un plan.

-0-

Por su lado, Akane soñó que Ranma estaba parado de espaldas frente a ella, había una chica de largo cabello castaño sujetándolo mientras la veía a ella y le decía " _Somos amigas ¿No?",_ de repente, esa chica y ella estaban en medio de un prado paradas en posición de combate.

 ** _-¿Qué más quieres de mí, Ukyo?-_** gritaba la del sueño.

- ** _Me estorbas, Akane, aunque logré que te alejaras de Ran-chan él se obstina en buscarte-_** respondía la aludida al tiempo que lanzaba pequeñas espátulas en su contra.

- ** _Él te ama, yo estaba ahí cuando te lo dijo, me fui para que fueran felices juntos ¿qué más puedo hacer?-_** decía mientras esquivaba el ataque.

- ** _Muere_** \- respondió la cocinera con sepulcral voz al lanzarle un terrible golpe a la sien buscando el fin de su vida.

La menor de las Tendo se incorporó de la cama de un solo movimiento, sudaba copiosamente y su respiración estaba acelerada, una de sus manos la dirigió a su pecho mientras la otra palpaba su cabeza en el punto golpeado, notando una ligera hinchazón aún presente.

 ** _-Camino a Ryugenzawa, Ukyo intentó matarme-_** dijo con voz algo temblorosa.

-0-

A la mañana siguiente los más jóvenes de la familia estaban ya en la puerta siendo despedidos por el resto de la familia. Soun Tendo lloraba a lágrima viva la partida de su hija mientras las hermanas se despedían cariñosamente, un meditabundo Ranma veía la escena algo alejado cuando sintió la presencia de su madre junto a él.

- ** _¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo?-_**

 ** _-Se lo prometí, mamá, no sería de hombres faltar a mi palabra-_** repuso el chico mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Nodoka entendió el mensaje.

-0-

Ya habían salido del Dojo e iban callados, en una de las calles Ranma dobló hacia la derecha para extrañeza de su acompañante.

- ** _Ranma, ese no es el camino para…-_**

 ** _-Lo sé-_** respondió serenamente- **_ya que te estoy haciendo un favor, quiero yo pedirte uno a ti… Acompáñame_** \- le decía a la chica mirándola de una manera tan penetrante que Akane se sintió desnuda ante él.

- ** _C…claro_** \- dijo intensamente ruborizada y agachó el rostro.

-0-

Cruzaron por veredas siguiendo un camino algo oculto para casi todo el mundo, excepto para Ranma, que parecía haber transitado por ahí infinidad de veces, caminaron hasta casi el medio día, el hambre empezaba a hacerse presente.

 ** _-¿Ya quieres comer?-_** preguntó dulcemente el hombre.

- ** _S… sí_** \- dijo tímida la chica ante ese desconocido tono de voz del muchacho.

- ** _De acuerdo, pero antes debemos llegar a cierto lugar, pero para eso necesito que cierres los ojos-_**

 ** _-¿P…por qué?-_**

 ** _-Quiero que sea una sorpresa_** \- repuso él en un tono algo seductor, era imposible negarle algo si hablaba así.

Akane cerró los ojos y sintió las cálidas manos de Ranma sobre su rostro tapándoselo, se dejó guiar unos cuantos pasos más y resintió la ausencia de estas cuando él se separó.

- ** _Abre los ojos-_**

Obedeció, lo que estaba frente a ella era un espectáculo maravilloso, se encontraban a la orilla de un hermoso y gran lago, rodeado de flores de magnolia que impregnaban el aire de su fragante aroma, el sol se reflejaba en el agua dejando ver hasta el fondo del lago por la transparencia de sus aguas. La chica estaba maravillada con tal espectáculo.

- ** _Es… es hermoso_** \- dijo con la voz vibrándole de emoción.

- ** _Mi padre me trajo aquí en uno de nuestros viajes de entrenamiento cuando era muy pequeño, de hecho llegue a venir con Ukyo_** \- de solo escuchar ese nombre un temblor de furia recorrió a la chica- **_es… un lugar especial-_**

- ** _Gracias por mostrármelo_** \- repuso sonriendo sinceramente- **_tras haberme enseñado este hermoso lugar, haré cualquier favor que me pidas-._**

 ** _-Quiero… quiero hablar contigo sobre la noche que te fuiste de casa, el favor que te pediré es que tienes que escucharme atentamente todo lo que tengo que decirte, sin enojarte ni irte-_** dijo muy seguro el varón mirándola a los ojos.

La joven asintió en silencio, dispuesta a oír todo serenamente.

- ** _El día que te fuiste fue el día de nuestro baile de graduación, en un momento de la noche Ukyo estaba muy tomada junto a Kikujiro y no nos pareció correcto porque podía sucederle algo, así que me dijiste que la llevara a su casa, tú te quedaste con Kikujiro para entretenerlo y yo me fui con U-Chan… para cuando regresé al baile ya te habías ido, fui a buscarte a casa pero no me contestaste, creí que solo estabas molesta y quise esperar al día siguiente para que estuvieras calmada, pero para ese entonces ya te habías ido-_** el muchacho había hablado tan rápido que por poco la chica no pudo seguirle el hilo de la conversación.

 ** _-¿Acaso… crees que me fui de casa por algo tan tonto como que te hayas tardado en regresar al baile?-_** preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

Después de un silencio, el joven habló.

- ** _No_** \- repuso triste- **_te fuiste porque viste y escuchaste algo que no era verdad._**

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres?-_**

 ** _-Aun no logro descubrirlo, pero de alguna manera, tú estabas en el momento en que besé y le dije a Ukyo que la amaba ¡Pero no es lo que crees!-_** exclamó inmediatamente el chico ante una dudosa Akane- **_es que… es que… ella me acorraló, estaba llorando y pidiéndome explicaciones de por qué no la amaba, no sabía que decirle… así que me propuso un trato, me dijo que si la besaba y le hacía una declaración de amor justo ahí, en su casa, se olvidaría para siempre del supuesto compromiso con ella y solo habría amistad entre nosotros.-_**

 ** _-¿Yo…. Yo estaba ahí y aún así lo hiciste?-_** Akane estaba escandalizada.

 ** _-¡No, no! No sabía que estabas ahí-_**

 ** _-O sea que lo hiciste a mis espaldas-_**

 ** _-Si… no… ¡No! No era así… solo lo hice para que U-Chan nos dejara por fin en paz-_** dijo totalmente desanimado.

- ** _Entonces… ¿No tienes una relación con ella?-_**

 ** _-¡Claro que no! Yo no la amo… a la única que amo es a t…-_** inmediatamente el joven se llevó las manos a la boca para evitar decir lo que seguía.

- ** _A… ¿Mi?-_** suspiró la joven incrédula.

Ranma no podía reaccionar, estaba en shock y completamente rojo, solo veía aquellos hermosos ojos castaños anhelantes de una respuesta. Akane recordó las palabras de Nodoka referentes a que su hijo no era bueno para hablar y lo estaba comprobando, por lo que se señaló primero el pecho justo en el lugar donde colgaba el hermoso dije de gardenia y luego dirigió su índice hacia él, cuestionando sin palabras. Lo unico que el joven atinó a hacer fue a mover afirmativamente y con ansiedad la cabeza. La joven Tendo no podía salir de su estupefacción, se dejó caer sobre el pasto, sin fuerzas.

- ** _Ahora todo tiene sentido_** \- susurró- **_por eso intentó matarme-._**

 ** _-¿Qué? ¿Quién fue? ¡Dime!-_** ese comentario sacó al joven Saotome de su estado.

Akane lo vio con un gesto entre horror e incredulidad.

- ** _Anoche recordé algo… estaba pelando con Ukyo en un prado cerca de Ryugenzawa, yo le decía que me había ido para dejarlos ser felices pero dijo que no era suficiente, por lo que ella… ella… quería asesinarme-_**

 ** _-No, no es posible, ella no sería capaz de eso-_** dijo bruscamente el joven.

- ** _Pero, Ranma, ella…-_**

 ** _-¡Te dije que no es cierto!-_** terminó gritando él.

-0-

 _Gracias por acompañar la historia hasta aquí, prometo tendrán su lemon recompensa pronto._

 _Saludos_


	5. Capítulo 5

-0-

Salieron de aquel hermoso prado y tomaron el camino al bosque de Ryugenzawa, la noche estaba por caer, por lo que decidieron acampar; la fogata estaba lista y la comida también, empezaron a ingerir los alimentos en silencio hasta que el joven habló.

 ** _-Eres una torpe, mira que no saber preparar ramen instantáneo es el colmo ¿cómo pudo ser que se te arruinara? Es algo absurdo-_**

 ** _-Pues si no te gusta bien puedes ir a comer a otro lado-_** dijo la chica bastante molesta.

- ** _Pues te tomaré la palabra, estoy cansado de tener que soportarte. Por mí vete sola-_** fue su respuesta mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba.

- ** _Bien, estoy mejor sin ti-_** fue la furiosa contestación de ella.

Akane siguió comiendo la sopa hasta que una sombra se acercó peligrosamente.

 ** _-¿Qui… quien anda ahí?-_** preguntó temblorosa.

Frente a ella, distorsionada por la luz de la fogata, una femenina silueta se dirigía al fuego con pesadez.

- ** _Hola, Akane_** \- se oyó una voz sin emoción.

 ** _-¡Ukyo! ¡Vaya susto me metiste!_** – dijo aliviada la chica Tendo- **_menos mal que eres tú y no algún monstruo o criatura salvaje del bosque-._**

- ** _Me_** ** _dijiste que no tenía que preocuparme por ti_** \- comenzó a hablar la joven Kuonji mientras jugaba con una espátula pequeña que tenía en las manos- **_dijiste que te mudarías pronto, pero no dijiste que te llevarías a Ranma contigo-_**

 ** _-¿C…con…conmigo?-_** dijo nerviosa la otra chica.

- ** _Además ¿por qué tardaron tanto en llegar aquí? Llevo casi todo el día esperándolos-_**

 ** _-Es que… salimos tarde de casa, por eso nos retrasamos.-_**

- ** _Tienes_** ** _algo que me pertenece-_**

 ** _-Si te refieres a Ranma, ya te dije que no…-_**

 ** _-Eso es aparte… el collar, dámelo-_**

 ** _-¿Mi… mi collar?-_**

 ** _-¡No es tuyo! ¡no te pertenece! ¡Ran-chan lo guardaba para mí! ¿entiendes?-_** gritó totalmente fuera de sí la cocinera.- **_él me contó la historia de esa joya, yo sabía que a quien se la regalara sería su esposa, por eso… cuando vi que tú la llevabas, me di cuenta que debía quitarte del camino… y para siempre-._**

 ** _-¿A qué te refieres?-_** pronunció incrédula la chica Tendo-.

- ** _Sabia que eras ingenua pero no creí que fueras tonta… ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Yo planee todo! ¿De verdad te creíste la actuación de nuestro amigo Kikujiro?-_** repuso sarcástica- **_Yo los vi cuando Ranma te pidió ir al baile, desde ese momento pensé en hacerte sufrir y hacer que lo despreciaras, así que tuve la grandiosa idea de separarlos haciendo que Ran-chan me dijera algo que te rompería el corazón, Kikujiro me ayudó gustoso, también quería vengarse… pero cuando entraste al salón con aquel dije colgado en tu cuello, supe que no sería suficiente, debía eliminarte, me ayudó bastante cuando dejaste a Ranma junto a Ryoga y te fuiste sola a Ryugenzawa, me diste la oportunidad perfecta para acabarte, si no me hubiera interrumpido el estúpido guardabosques podría haber terminado todo ahí, pero te perdoné la vida, y cuando supe que no tenías memoria creí que ya no tendría que ensuciarme las manos, pero no, tenías que arruinarlo poniéndote de nuevo en el camino de mi Ran-chan, no podías dejarnos ser felices ¿Verdad? Te dije que te alejaras de él, tu misma escuchaste que me ama a mi ¿acaso no entiendes?-_** la expresión de la cocinera estaba entre el delirio y la locura.

- ** _Entonces tú planeaste todo... Pero creí que eras su amiga-_**

 ** _-¡Y lo soy! Por eso sé que una tonta atenida, bruta, poco femenina y boba mujer no es la que le conviene, debe estar a su lado una guerrera, alguien que sepa nutrir su cuerpo y su alma, alguien que le ofrezca las dulces mieles de la carne sin condiciones ni tapujos, alguien de mi categoría. Mi pobre Ran-chan siempre estuvo obligado por ti y tu familia a ese compromiso porque vivían bajo su techo, por eso él nunca pudo decirte con firmeza que no quería nada contigo. Yo solo le estaba facilitando las cosas, planee todo desde el principio para que su honor no quedará manchado al ser tú la que lo dejaras, pero mi amor es tan respetable que fue en tu búsqueda a pesar del rechazo. Y tú, arpía, lo chantajeaste con no sé qué trucos para que se fuera contigo. ¡Hasta lograste que te diera el collar que por derecho me pertenece!-_** gritó totalmente fuera de sí la mujer Kuonji.

- ** _Pero yo no he hecho nada… ni siquiera recuerdo a Ranma en mi vida_** \- empezó a temblar Akane.

 ** _-¡No me engañarás con tus trucos, bruja! Dame mi collar para que pueda terminar lo que empecé. Así, cuando mi amado Ran-chan sepa que tú ya no existes, yo estaré a su lado y se dará cuenta de lo incondicional que soy y verá el tiempo que desperdició contigo, ¡al fin podremos ser felices!_** \- esa mujer era una desconocida para Akane, jamás la había visto tan desquiciada.

Lentamente Akane intentó quitarse la joya que aún llevaba en el cuello cuando una segunda silueta se hizo presente junto a la fogata.

- ** _No_** \- se oyó a la voz masculina pronunciar- **_no te la quites, Akane, eso te pertenece a ti-_**

 ** _-¡Ran-chan, mi amor! Creí que te habías ido, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_** repuso una nerviosa mujer de azules ojos.

- ** _No finjas más, Ukyo, escuché todo-_**

 ** _-Soy U-Chan-_** dijo por lo bajo- **_¿a qué te refieres?-_**

 ** _-¡He dicho que basta!-_**

 ** _-No… no es lo que parece… es una más de las tretas de Akane para engatusarte, yo solo estaba acomodando todo en su lugar, querido Ran-chan-_** empezó a sollozar la aludida- **_yo soy tu amiga, siempre he querido solo lo mejor para ti, y eso soy yo, ¿!Que acaso no te das cuenta de lo que significas para mí?!-_**

 ** _-¿Y que significó para ti, U-k-y-o?-_** deletreó despacio para hacer notar cómo la estaba llamando- **_¿Qué soy para ti? ¿una fantasía realizada? ¿una fijación? ¿el símbolo de triunfo en una absurda competencia? Dime ¿qué soy?-_**

 ** _-¡Eres todo para mí! Te amo-_** repuso lastimeramente.

 ** _-¡No! Tú no sabes lo que es el amor, la mujer que está ahí sí lo sabe, ella decidió abandonar todo cuanto quería y conocía para que yo fuera feliz, ¡ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por mi!. ¿Y tú? Egoístamente ibas a arrebatármela para lograr tu propósito-_**

 ** _-Estas confundido, amor mío. Has llegado al punto de creer que el honor y la obligación es amor, pero no es así. Tú no la amas, te confundiste, nunca debiste darle mi collar…-_** decía ensimismada la mujer.

 ** _-¿Tu collar? No, Ukyo, estás muy equivocada, esa joya le pertenece por derecho a ella, fui yo quien decidió eso, nadie mejor que tú conoce el significado, no tienes por qué interponerte_** \- repuso serio.

- ** _Pero… pero… ella no te ama, ni siquiera te recuerda, en cambio yo…-_**

 ** _-Lo sé y estoy dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, si ella no me recuerda ahora fue por ser un estúpido y haber creído que eras mi amiga, por aceptar un maldito trato que era la salida fácil a una situación que no quería enfrentar, pero ahora entiendo que mi cobardía me ha llevado a casi perderla y no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ella_** \- dijo muy seguro el joven.

- ** _No, amor mío, tú estás confundido, tú…-_** dijo erráticamente la joven cocinera.

 ** _\- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? Yo no te amo, Ukyo_** \- la estaba viendo a los ojos sin dudas- **_no quiero estar a tu lado, no quiero casarme contigo… y tampoco quiero tu amistad-_**

Cada palabra del joven era como una tonelada de cemento sobre el corazón de Ukyo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos con desesperación, buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera darle esperanza hasta que posó sus ojos sobre Akane.

 ** _-¡Tú!-_** gritó furiosa- **_¡Todo es tu culpa!-_**

Se abalanzó sobre la chica Tendo sin piedad intentando herirla mortalmente, y lo hubiera logrado si la reacción de Ranma hubiera tardado un segundo más; la sujetó por las muñecas y la arrastró hasta acorralarla contra un árbol cercano para poder mirarla de frente.

- ** _No, Ukyo, todo es mi culpa, por no haber sido claro contigo antes, por haber alimentado tus esperanzas, si a alguien quieres matar, mátame a mi, pero a ella no te atrevas a tocarla_** \- dijo amenazante- **_porque si le rozas aunque sea uno solo de sus cabellos, te juro por lo más sagrado que olvidaré que alguna vez fuimos amigos y acabaré contigo sin piedad_** -.

 ** _-¿Fuimos?-_** contestó temblando la chica.

- ** _Sí, U-cha… Ukyo. No quiero verte más-_** era tan fría la mirada que le dedicó a la mujer que ella sintió que mil estacas de hielo le atravesaban el pecho- **_olvida que existimos, no significas nada para mí-._**

Soltó el agarre sobre la chica y ésta se dejó caer pesadamente al pie del árbol donde la había amenazado. A él no le importó más su presencia y se dirigió a Akane, se hincó frente a ella y le tomó cariñosamente la cara, examinandola para ver si tenía aunque fuera un rasguño; la escena fue observada por una destrozada Ukyo, que al saberse despreciada no atinó más que a alejarse lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí perdiéndose en el oscuro bosque.

 ** _-¿Te encuentras bien?_** \- dijo auténticamente preocupado el varón mientras le examinaba atentamente el rostro.

- ** _S… sí, gracias-_** contestó nerviosa la chica ante el contacto de él- **_salió como lo planeamos ¿no?, Pero ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro?-_**.

- ** _Intentó matarte y todavía te preocupas por ella, de verdad que eres increíble, Akane-_** repuso al tiempo que sonreía sinceramente.

Akane vio fijamente a aquel hombre, era bastante bien parecido, un físico envidiable, era una buena persona, realmente lamentaba tanto no recordarlo; él le sostuvo la mirada, profunda, cálida, penetrante, ella comenzó a sentir que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su ser, mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago, su respiración se aceleró imperceptiblemente, su corazón parecía querérsele salir de su lugar; Ranma, sin dejar de mirarla, acarició suavemente la delicada mejilla, poco a poco fue disminuyendo la distancia entre ambos rostros hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los de la jovencita. La mujer cerró los ojos y disfrutó el contacto, se sentía muy diferente a cuando besó a Shinnosuke, este parecía esperado, deseado, necesitado; abrió ligeramente la boca, invitándolo a entrar, a buscarla, a conocerla; él profundizó el beso, recorrió con su lengua la cavidad que se le ofrecía, se deleitó con su sabor hasta ahora desconocido; él se separo apenas para poder pronunciar.

- ** _Te amo-_**

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de la chica… _Te amo… te amo… te amo… Yo también, te amo, Ukyo…_ como un relámpago desgarrando la noche, así aparecieron los recuerdos en su mente, él, ella, juntos, besándose, confesándose sus sentimientos, la traición, el dolor, la tristeza.

Se apartó de él, lágrimas de furia y dolor rodaban por su rostro, lo que sintió esos días, el dolor en su pecho, la desolación, la infinita tristeza, todo llegó de golpe en ese instante.

El joven la observó no entendiendo hasta que vio sus ojos tristes, ahí fue cuando lo supo, Akane había recuperado la memoria.

Se lanzó a sus pies ejecutando perfectamente y con honestidad la técnica del "tigre caído Saotome".

- ** _Perdóname, Akane, por favor, perdóname-_** suplicó él desde el piso.

- ** _No, no, no, no quiero, no-_** lloraba profusamente la chica.

- ** _Por favor, por favor, escúchame, solo eso, por favor-_** dijo con ojos arrepentidos.

Nunca le había visto esa cara tan compungida, tan sensible, tan indefensa, y a pesar de su propio dolor, asintió.

- ** _Fui un idiota_** – suspiró cansado- **_te lastimé, sé que me equivoqué, no medí las consecuencias, me pareció un precio bajo por nuestra felicidad, fui un cretino y un cobarde, esto no hubiera pasado si desde un principio hubiera sido claro-_**

 ** _-Si...yo … yo… cuando lo vi todo, no quería ser un estorbo en tu vida, por eso me fui, ahora lo recuerdo_** \- dijo mientras giraba el rostro conteniendo la frustración- **_¿por… por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_** \- le cuestionó desesperada.

 ** _-¡Porque soy un cretino cobarde!-_** elevó la voz con desesperación- **_cometí un error ¿si? Uno enorme. ¡Jamás debió haber pasado lo de esa noche!-._**

- ** _Eres un idiota-_**

 ** _-No necesitas decirlo, ya lo sé-_**

 ** _-Sí, sí necesito decirlo ¡estúpido engreído, idiota, tonto, imbécil, patán!-_** gritaba al tiempo que le propinaba una tremenda golpiza digna de recordarse.

Después que se hubo cansado de golpearlo, se echó a un lado intentando recuperar el aliento; el joven Saotome estaba en el piso bastante maltrecho y sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

 ** _-¿De que te ríes, idiota?-_**

 ** _-De… que… prefiero mil veces estar a tu lado y que me golpees a perderte-_**

 ** _-Esto no significa que te he perdonado. El compromiso sigue disuelto_** \- sentenció duramente Akane.

- ** _Pero… pero…-_**

 ** _-Estoy harta… duele y mucho cada vez que ellas te abrazan como si fueras de su propiedad, cada que las prefieres por encima de mi, cada vez que ellas te persiguen y no lo evitas, no voy a continuar…-_**

 ** _-Quédate a mi lado-_** soltó de improviso Ranma- **_no lo digo por compromiso, ni por deber ni obligación, te quiero junto a mi.-_**

Akane no pudo continuar hablando de la impresión, jamás espero escuchar tan directas esas palabras de aquel duro hombre que nunca había podido ser claro con sus sentimientos.

- ** _Jamás, jamás, jamás te dejare ir, no me importa qué tan egoísta suene ¿y sabes por qué?-_** decía viéndola a los ojos mientras ella negaba con la cabeza- **_porque tú y yo sabemos que estamos destinados el uno para el otro, que nunca podremos ser felices si no estamos juntos, que me amas tanto como yo a ti, y por eso te fuiste.-_**

Gruesas gotas surcaban el rostro de ella, él se acercó y la estrechó tiernamente entre sus brazos, escondió su rostro entre el cuello de la chica y le susurró.

- ** _Por favor, por favor, jamás me vuelvas a dejar… no importa qué tan estúpido pueda llegar a ser, te amo con todo mi alma, te pertenezco, solo a ti-_** las lágrimas escapaban también de sus ojos- **_me estaba volviendo loco de saber que te había perdido._**

Akane le correspondió al abrazo, se aferró a sus cintura, a su cuerpo, a su alma. Él se separó solo un poco, le sujetó la barbilla con sus dedos y le levantó el rostro, sus labios demandaron ansiosos los de ella, la necesitaba, le urgía demostrarle todo su amor como nunca lo habia hecho, necesitaba hacerla suya.

Ella correspondió con ímpetu al beso, había sido demasiado tiempo lejos de él, sufriendo el frío de su abandono, llorando la pérdida de su amor.

Con salvaje frenesí se tocaban, recorrían ávidos la piel, la boca masculina se deslizó por el níveo cuello mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a descender hacia los femeninos pechos, la otra extremidad palpaba lujuriosa las caderas. Los dedos de ella buscaron los botones de la varonil camisa, intentando desabrocharlos para tener acceso a ese torneado y masculino pecho que tan atractivo le parecía.

Lentamente y sin dejar de besarse caminaron a la entrada de la tienda de campaña, se introdujeron en ella sin separarse, quedando Ranma recostado sobre Akane, respirando trabajosamente por el deseo. Se posicionó en medio de las piernas femeninas, ella alzaba deseosa las caderas, intentando disminuir la distancia entre sus cuerpos; él, que sujetaba los pechos femeninos con sus manos, abandonó momentáneamente la boca para por encima de la ropa comenzar a mordisquear aquellos puros montes inexplorados, ella gemía de placer al sentir el aliento cálido sobre ella.

Las manos masculinas se deslizaron atrevidas por debajo de la blusa para tentar la piel al desnudo, ascendieron recorriendo la fina textura hasta llegar al comienzo del sostén, con delicadeza pasaron por debajo de la tela rozando las cimas de la chica, ella gimió ante la esperada caricia, en un movimiento levantó las ropas que quedaban en la parte superior de la joven, dejando al descubierto aquel perfecto cuerpo que durante tanto tiempo le había hecho falta, se abalanzó con gula sobre ella, saboreando la dermis, acariciando con su lengua todos los poros que se le atravesaban, introdujo uno de los pechos en su boca para degustarlo con ansiedad ante el éxtasis que a ella le provocaba, se trasladó al otro para acariciarlo también. Akane enredaba sus dedos entre los negros cabellos de él por la excitación.

Ella sujetó el rostro masculino y lo alzó para que quedara frente a ella, lo besó con frenesí mientras recorría la distancia que separaba el pantalón de él de sus manos, alcanzó la cinta delantera de la prenda y deshizo el nudo con desesperación, liberando la creciente virilidad de su acompañante para beneplácito de ambos, él se deshizo de las prendas a sus pies y deslizó sus manos a la altura de los pantalones de ella, la miró como pidiendo permiso para poder quitarlas, la chica levantó las caderas para facilitarle la tarea; despacio fue bajando las ropas de ella hasta que las quitó en su totalidad, acarició con dulzura sus piernas, recorrió a besos la piel de estas hasta llegar al centro del placer de su mujer, sí, su mujer.

Con sumo cuidado besó los pliegues de la entrepierna de su chica, poco a poco introdujo su lengua entre estos hasta descubrir aquel turgente punto que clamaba su atención, lo lamió como si del más dulce caramelo se tratara hasta que un exquisito y cálido líquido comenzó a emanar de este; Akane temblaba ante cada caricia recibida, estaba recibiendo todo el cariño que Ranma era capaz de demostrar, necesitaba más de él, lo necesitaba a él en su interior.

Nuevamente tomó la cabeza del chico entre sus manos y lo acercó a su boca para que quedara encima de ella, colocó las piernas a los lados de las masculinas y pudo sentir aquel palpitante miembro intentando deslizarse a su interior, alzó ligeramente la pelvis invitándolo a invadirla, Ranma entendió y con toda la delicadeza que su estado le permitía se posicionó en la entrada femenina; una vez más la miró, interrogante, preocupado por ella, Akane le devolvió una mirada segura, llena de amor y necesidad de él, entonces, poco a poco introdujo su duro miembro en ella, con tiento, con cariño, procurando no hacerle daño. Ella estaba tan ansiosa de él que apenas percibió el dolor, era mayor la excitación y el placer que le provocaba fundirse con su amado, por lo que lo aprisionó con sus piernas y comenzó a moverse con él dentro. El movimiento e iniciativa volvió loco al de por sí excitado chico, que empezó a embestirla con pasión, provocándole un mayor placer a ambos con cada arremetida.

Ella le besaba el cuello con violencia, él mordía ligeramente la clavícula de su amante dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en aquella delicada piel. Las bocas se buscaron, se encontraron, se exploraron, mientras los cuerpos se unían en un intenso frenesí de placer, de amor, donde se decían sin necesidad de palabras la falta que se habían hecho, cómo se habían extrañado y ansiado todo ese tiempo, se demostraban el amor que tenían en el acto más sublime de entrega.

El vaivén se volvió incontrolable, el éxtasis comenzaba a invadirlos, Ranma todavía embistió con fuerza una, dos, tres veces hasta que se sintió envuelto por una oleada que culminó en la liberación de su semilla dentro de la mujer que amaba; a su vez, Akane se sintió llena del cálido líquido emanado por Ranma, lo que le provocó un placer nunca antes experimentado que la llevó a bañar a su amante en su propio fluido orgásmico, ambos emitieron un sonoro gemido que anunció el éxtasis.

Jadeantes, extenuados, felices, así estaban los dos amantes aún unidos por sus sexos.

- ** _Akane, vamos a casarnos_** \- dijo suspirando Ranma.

- ** _Te recuerdo que ya no hay compromiso_** \- respondió sin recuperar el aliento aún.

- ** _Lo sé, por eso te lo estoy pidiendo yo a ti, no mi padre al tuyo, cásate conmigo-_** la miró fijo, profundo, con el corazón en la mano.

- ** _Si_** \- le devolvió la mirada cargada de amor y devoción.

Ranma se abalanzó vorazmente sobre el cuello de su pareja, logrando que ella emitiera un sonoro gemido, provocando que el chico se excitara nuevamente y comenzará otra vez a buscar fundirse con Akane.

-0-

El nuevo día los recibió exhaustos pero felices, había sido una noche de pasión desenfrenada, apenas unas horas atrás el sueño y el cansancio los había vencido cayendo uno en los brazos del otro para dormir.

Ranma fue el primero en abrir los ojos, desbordaba alegría, nunca había estado mejor en su vida, tenía pegada a él a la mujer de sus sueños, desnuda, abrazándolo; comenzó a delinear el contorno de las esplendorosas caderas de Akane, acariciando cuánto quiso esa aterciopelada piel que siempre anheló, su mano se deslizó suavemente al frente de la chica para luego posarla con tiento sobre la entrepierna femenina, sutilmente colocó su dedo medio entre los pliegues de ella y comenzó un ligero y estimulante vaivén. Akane fue desperezándose con una agradable y excitante sensación que comenzaba a poseerla, apretó las piernas e instintivamente comenzó a frotarse con placer en aquello que le estaba provocando tal gozo. El joven aumentó el ritmo de la caricia extasiado con la cadencia que poseía esa mujer que se le había entregado, lo que provocó que su dormido miembro también se alistara para entrar en acción; de un solo movimiento y sabiendo que Akane ya se había despertado, la tomó por la cadera y se la colocó encima de él, acoplando sus intimidades a la perfección, sintiendo a su vez aquellos suaves pechos en su propio torso que subían y bajaban con cada elevación de su propia pelvis; de un momento a otro, la chica se irguió, dejando al aire sus senos mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás para apoyar sus manos sobre las piernas de Ranma, el espectáculo que tenía frente a él aumentó su excitación: aquella indomable mujer lo estaba cabalgando salvajemente. Preso de ansiedad, agarró entre sus manos los apetecibles pechos de la chica y los apretó firme pero sin lastimarla, jugueteando con los pezones entre sus dedos, la chica gimió fuertemente demostrando el gozo que estaba recibiendo.

- ** _Ranma, Ranma-_** decía entre suspiros.

La sensualidad con la que era llamado elevó aún más su engrandecido ego, por lo que la sujetó por las caderas para penetrarla con más ímpetu, llevándolo esto a alcanzar pronto el éxtasis, más no dejó de moverse hasta lograr que la mujer que tenía encima liberará su propio orgasmo, este no tardó mucho en llegar acompañado de la liberación del dulce néctar femenino sobre él. Una vez que los espasmos terminaron, la chica se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de su amante, buscó sus labios y los recorrió con parsimonia, con ternura.

- ** _Creo que encontré una agradable manera de empezar el dia-_** le susurró Ranma.

- ** _Si así van a ser todas mis mañanas, quiero casarme inmediatamente-_** rió divertida la chica.

- ** _De acuerdo -_** dijo firme el muchacho mientras la miraba profundamente.

La chica abrió los ojos a más no poder, parecía que él no estaba bromeando.

 ** _-¿Es… estás seguro?-_** titubeó ella.

- ** _Nunca he estado más seguro de nada en mi vida, en un par de días, en cuanto pisemos Nerima iremos directo al ayuntamiento a llenar los papeles, luego podremos llegar a casa-_** respondió mientras acariciaba con su nariz la oreja de ella.

- ** _¿En un par de días?-_** dijo la chica mientras disfrutaba del roce de él.

- ** _Sí, pienso disfrutarte todavía un poco más antes de que todos los demás locos se enteren de lo nuestro y yo esté demasiado cansado por la paliza que les daré… además solo serán dos días, tendremos que regresar a tomar ciertas… medidas ¿no crees?-_** contestó al tiempo que sobaba el vientre de la joven.

 ** _-¡Vaya! Parece que a las únicas clases que sí pusiste atención fueron a las de sexualidad, qué casualidad ¿verdad?... ¿En que pensabas, Ranma?-_**

- ** _En ti… ¡no!, en ti desnuda no, bueno sí, no, bueno un poco… es decir, en nosotros, no en nosotros haciéndolo, bueno sí, no mucho, pero si llegara a pasar había que cuidarte, ¡cuidarnos!-_** contestó atropellada y nerviosamente para diversión de Akane.

- ** _Yo también pensaba en ti-_** le interrumpió ella susurrando sensualmente en su oído.

El joven Saotome se sonrojó profusamente mientras que Akane soltaba una disimulada risa para después besarlo con pasión y continuar disfrutando de aquella "luna de miel" improvisada.

-0-

Cómo habían resuelto, dos días después rehicieron el camino andado en dirección a Nerima, no sin antes hacer una parada en un centro de planificación familiar, obviamente en otra ciudad para evitar escenas incómodas con algún conocido.

Una vez que arribaron a la ciudad natal de Akane, el primer lugar que visitaron fue el ayuntamiento, pacientemente esperaron a llenar las formas y las entregaron a una amable señorita que sonreía cordialmente.

 ** _-¡Listo! Felicidades, señor y señora Saotome-_** mencionó al entregarles de vuelta con los sellos correspondientes el acta de matrimonio certificada.

Ranma la recibió y leyó atentamente, no quería que por algún error burocrático no pudiera estar junto a su amada. Akane le tomó la mano y lo vio a los ojos para infundirle seguridad.

- ** _Tranquilo, ya está hecho-_** le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo- **_ven, vamos a sacarle un par de copias que seguramente nuestros pretendientes destruirán mientras guardamos el original en un lugar seguro ¿te parece?-_**

Él asintió con un poco más de calma en su corazón, la tomó de la mano y salieron de ahí.

-0-

Llegaron al Dojo Tendo un par de horas después.

 ** _-¡Ya regresamos!-_** se les oyó gritar al unísono desde la entrada.

Acudieron todos los habitantes de la casa a su encuentro, confusos por ver a Akane. Antes de que cualquiera pudiera articular palabra, la menor de las Tendo comenzó a hablarles.

- ** _Nabiki ¿cuánto estás dispuesta a pagar por una copia fiel de nuestra acta de matrimonio?. Papá, tío Genma ¿podrían ayudarnos a cambiar las cosas de Ranma a mi habitación? Después de eso pueden celebrar todo lo que quieran con la reserva especial de sake que dejó el maestro. Kasumi, tía Nodoka ¿sería mucho pedir una rica comida de celebración?-_**

 ** _-¡Cinco mil yenes!-_**

 ** _-Diez mil y es tuya-_**

 ** _-Corra, Saotome, hay que mover todo antes de que se vuelvan a enojar y ni siquiera hayan empezado con el heredero-_**

 ** _-¡Sake, sake!-_**

 ** _-Tengo una deliciosa carne de anguila esperando para una ocasión como está-_**

 ** _-¡Qué varonil es mi hijo! Tendré nietos muy pronto-._**

Akane le entregó la copia a su hermana mientras recibía el dinero, quien corrió inmediatamente a su habitación para comenzar a planear sus negocios; Soun y Genma subieron las escaleras como si tuvieran veinte años menos, comenzando a escucharse sus pasos ir y venir entre cuartos "intentando" acomodar las cosas de Ranma en la nueva habitación marital; desde la cocina se oían salir los característicos sonidos de los enseres al ser manipulados por las mujeres expertas en alimentos.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron solos nuevamente, él la tomó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besándola con ternura, con amor, hasta que se escuchó el obturador de una cámara interrumpiendo el momento.

- ** _Me quedaré con esto como compensación por el sobreprecio del acta-_** se oyó a Nabiki decir casi al final de la escalera.

El guerrero Saotome volvió a poner atención en la bella mujer que tenía enfrente y le dijo

 ** _-¿Qué se le antoja hacer ahora, señora Saotome?-_**

 ** _-Me urge tomar un laaaargo baño-_** contestó la chica seductoramente mientras jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa de él.

- ** _Puedo tallarte la espalda si quieres-_** le siguió sensual el juego.

- ** _No deseo otra cosa en este mundo_** \- fue lo último que dijo antes de adueñarse de la boca masculina y sin separarse caminar hacia el cuarto de baño.

Todos estaban tan ocupados desbordando felicidad por el esperado suceso que ni siquiera se percataron de la ausencia del nuevo matrimonio hasta que la noche comenzó a hacerse presente.

-0-

 _Lo prometido es deuda, espero les haya gustado el lemon._

 _Agradezco se hayan tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia._


	6. Epílogo

-0-

EPÍLOGO

Habían pasado ya diez años desde aquel día en que un par de jóvenes habían decidido unir sus vidas después de todo lo que les había sucedido, Ranma caminaba tranquilo por las calles rumbo a la tienda cuando se percató de lo que tenía frente a él, ahí estaba, derruido, casi cayéndose, parecía abandonado, el edificio que alguna vez fue el Ucchan.

Desde la última vez en aquel prado camino a Ryugenzawa no volvió a ver a Ukyo, supo que había cerrado el restaurante y se había ido de Nerima con destino desconocido, había sido lo mejor, tal vez nunca podría perdonarla por haber atentado contra Akane.

No resistió la tentación de acercarse y entrar, al fin que se veía que la puerta tenia tiempo que faltaba; aún estaba ahí la plancha en la que su amiga le preparaba los más deliciosos okonomiyakis que jamás volvió a probar.

Algo obstruyó la luz en la entrada, ya había sentido su presencia pero se negaba a creerlo, lentamente giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba, la que había sido su amiga desde chicos, Ukyo.

La miró sin expresión, tranquilo, serenamente. El tiempo había hecho estragos en ella, su cabello estaba casi blanco apenas sujeto descuidadamente por una liga, su rostro lucía demacrado y lleno de arrugas, no quedaba ni rastro de la esbelta y enérgica jovencita que dejó de ver.

- ** _Hola, Ran… ma_** \- dijo dubitativa.

- ** _Hola_** \- fue lo único que contestó.

- ** _Yo… yo… te he visto en la televisión, felicidades por tu carrera-_**

 ** _-Gracias-_**

Silencio.

- ** _También he visto a Akane triunfar a tu lado-_** continuó ella al fin.

- ** _Ella es excelente_** \- repuso él con doble mensaje.

- ** _Es… una pena que hayan decidido suspender-_**

 ** _-Acordamos tomar un descanso para poder dedicarnos de lleno a cuidarla-_**

 ** _-¿Ella… está…?-_**

 ** _-Embarazada-_**

Silencio

- ** _Me alegro-_**

 ** _-Debo irme, me está esperando-_**

El joven se encaminó a la entrada, dispuesto a irse cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su brazo.

- ** _Ranma… perdóname_** \- apenas se le pudo escuchar.

Él detuvo su andar un momento solamente, luego, siguió su camino sin inmutarse.

- ** _No es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón-_** pronunció y desapareció.

-0-

 ** _-¡Ya llegué!-_** gritó a la entrada de la casa sin obtener respuesta.

Ingresó y caminó por el pasillo buscándola, la vio parada junto al pequeño estanque de peces, tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba una dulce canción mientras sobaba su abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo. Simplemente hermosa.

- ** _Eres tan bella-_** le susurró al oído abrazándola.

Ella entrelazó sus manos con las suyas.

 ** _-¿Trajiste el helado?-_**

 ** _-De chocolate con chispas como querías-_** ella sonrió complacida- **_Akane… encontré a Ukyo-_**

 ** _-¿Ajá?-_** respondió tranquilamente- **_¿No crees que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo?-_**

 ** _-Intentó hacerte daño-_**

 ** _-Y nos hizo un bien… no es bueno comenzar algo con rencores-_** puso la mano de Ranma sobre su vientre para que sintiera el movimiento.

- ** _Tal vez venga a verte-_**

 ** _-Eso espero-_**

-0-

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde el encuentro con Ukyo cuando se escuchó el timbre del Dojo llamar.

- ** _Voy_** \- se escuchó la voz de Akane desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Al abrir se encontró con la triste estampa de la otrora despampanante cocinera, en contraste, Ukyo vio a una feliz y tierna Akane rebozando vida.

- ** _Pasa, te esperaba_** \- dijo la chica Tendo al tiempo que le permitía el acceso a la otra mujer.

Instaló a su invitada en la estancia, fue a la cocina y regresó con té y postres, se sentó frente a Ukyo y le convidó a comer.

- ** _No te preocupes, no los preparé yo-_**

La cocinera no pudo evitar sonreír ante la broma.

- ** _Te… te ves hermosa, ¿cómo… has estado?-_** dijo con la mirada baja la chica Kuonji.

- ** _Gracias… justo ahora traigo un terrible dolor en la parte baja de la espalda desde temprano, pero fuera de eso, bien-_** Akane transmitía cierta luz que era imposible ignorar.

- ** _Akane… yo… actué mal, lo sé… también sé que no tengo perdón por haber intentado… pues… -_**

 ** _-¿Matarme?-_** completó la joven Tendo antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

- ** _Sí… matarte-_** dijo con pesar- **_yo… yo... estaba mal, muy mal, lo admito… he estado acudiendo con psicólogos y psiquiatras a tratarme, han sido un infierno estos diez años, la culpa, el pesar, mi propio dolor, ha sido horrible…-_** intentaba contener las lágrimas, se arrodilló inclinando la cabeza hasta el piso y suplicó- **_Akane, te pido perdón y te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas-._**

Pasaron segundos que parecieron horas antes de que se oyera la voz de Akane algo más grave de los normal.

- ** _Ukyo… es muy interesante todo lo que me dices y me encantaría seguir escuchándote pero justo ahora tengo algo que hacer y me gustaría pedirte el enorme favor de…-_** cada vez le costaba más trabajo continuar hablando - **_llevarme al hospital… el bebé… no… va a… esperar… más-_** alcanzó a decir antes de sentir otra contracción mucho más fuerte que las anteriores que le hizo doblarse del dolor nuevamente.

-0-

 ** _-¡Jefe, jefe!-_** le gritaba una menuda chica a Ranma mientras intentaba alcanzarlo por todo el gimnasio.

- ** _Ya te dije que no tengo tiempo para seguir firmando autógrafos, lo haré después-_**

 ** _-No, jefe, es… su… esposa-_** le gritó antes de que fuera engullida por la masa de gente que se arremolinaba alrededor del susodicho.

 ** _-¿¡Qué?!-_** al fin reaccionó mientras la sacaba de en medio de un par de musculosos hombres.

 ** _-Llamaron de parte de su esposa, está en el hospital, el bebé…-_** no la escuchó terminar, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-0-

- ** _Saotome, Akane ¿Dónde está?-_** preguntaba un apresurado hombre en la recepción del hospital.

- ** _Solo se le puede dar información a los familiares_** \- contestó parsimoniosamente la recepcionista mientras seguía viendo la computadora.

 ** _-¡Soy su esposo!-_** gritó golpeando el mostrador.

La joven mujer giró con desgano la cara para verlo, luego regresó a ver su computadora.

- ** _Ingresó hace 40 minutos por parto, si quiere saber más tendrá que esperar que salga el medico o preguntarle a quien la trajo_** \- fue lo último que le dijo antes de continuar lo que estaba haciendo.

Ranma se quitó frustrado del mostrador, buscó en la sala de espera el rostro de alguno de los habitantes de la casa, más sus ojos se posaron inmediatamente en la figura de una nerviosa mujer que se obstinaba en intentar asomarse cada que alguien abría la puerta por donde seguramente Akane había entrado.

 ** _-¿U… Ukyo?-_** le llamó.

Hasta ese momento la mujer reparó en él.

 ** _-¡Ranma! Qué bueno que llegaste, temía que tu asistente no pudiera darte el mensaje-_**

 ** _-Tu… tu…-_** las palabras no atinaban a salir de su boca.

- ** _Familiares de Akane Saotome_** \- llamó un médico que acababa de llegar a la sala de espera.

 ** _-¡Yo!-_** gritaron al unísono ambos y se dirigieron velozmente hacia él.

- ** _Buen día, soy el doctor Fujimoto y atendí a la señora Saotome, ella se encuentra estable, dio a luz a un saludable varón de tres kilos quinientos gramos… la trajeron a tiempo, si hubieran tardado más hubiera sido peligroso para ella y para el bebé. En este momento se encuentra ya en su cuarto, se quedarán en observación esta noche y si no sucede otra cosa podrán irse mañana temprano, pueden pasar a verlos pero solo quince minutos_** \- y les abrió la puerta para que pudieran ingresar.

Ukyo retrocedió y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando la mano de Ranma se colocó en su hombro guiándola para que ella fuera al frente.

Llegaron a una habitación, al entrar observaron la estampa más conmovedora de sus vidas, ahí estaba Akane irradiando su característica luz con un pequeño y sonrojado bulto en sus brazos, Ranma se acercó con premura.

- ** _Mis amores-_** dijo al tiempo que abrazaba a su pareja y admiraba mejor a su pequeño.

Ukyo bajó la vista, avergonzada, se sentía incómoda ante tanta felicidad que no merecía si quiera observar.

- ** _Ukyo… gracias_** \- dijo de repente el joven- **_te estaré eternamente agradecido… me devolviste la vida… U-Chan-_**

Después de tantos años, por fin la joven Kuonji sentía calidez en su corazón, si alguna vez había intentado arrebatarle la vida a Akane, el destino la había llevado a estar a su lado en el momento que la necesitó para cuidarla y protegerla junto a su bebé.

-0-


End file.
